All i need is you and me
by NanaElisabeth
Summary: This is a sequel of my first fanfiction "Dauntless Soccer" You don't need to have read that, to read this one, but it is a good idea. It's about Four and Tris (and all the other Dauntless people) going to college. The main thing in this story is FOURTRIS, the sport is secondary. There will be drama, love, funny times and maybe... Well guess you need to read it to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is the first chapter of the sequel, hope you like it. I will try to update as often as possible! Enjoy!**_

Tris POV.

I wake up, wrapped up in Tobias' strong arms. It's been two years since we met each other, and two years since I decided to move away from my parents. It's been two amazing years, and Tobias and I are closer than ever. I look down at my necklace, which charm is lying across Tobias bare chest. _IV&VI, _it says, and I smile to myself of the memories behind that necklace. We are tangled up in the bed, in my room, in the apartment Chris and I split. Carefully I get out of Tobias' embrace, and walk out to the kitchen. It seems like we are alone, Chris must be at Will's. I take a quick show and get dressed, and then start making breakfast. It's the last day of the summer holydays, and tomorrow Chris, Lynn, Lauren, Shauna and I are starting at University of Chicago. I'm not as nervous as I could be, because I have my friends there and I know Tobias will be there too. I wonder what it will be like; being a freshman and dating the two years older, and waaaay hotter, star player of the football team. My thoughts are interrupted by a shirtless Tobias entering the kitchen.  
"Good morning beautiful" He says, and places a kiss on my lips.  
"Good morning to you too" I kiss him back, and pull back and take a second to look at him. He is so much more muscular than he used to be, he has always been well trained, but now he is more toned. He has a nice six pack going on, and it really suits him.  
"So, what's the plan for today?" He asks smirking about my starring. Oh yeah right, we are supposed to do something.  
"Well I need new boots, and you need a new shoulder pat. So we could go shopping, and then I need to move my stuff down to campus" I think for a moment. "Shoot! I also have to give the keys to the dude who is rending the place". Tobias raises his eyebrows.  
"Then we are in a hurry. I will take a shower, and then we can go"

* * *

Shopping with Tobias is always way better than shopping with Chris; we go to sports shop together, and also he do not complain when I buy sneakers. We walk past a tattoo shop, and I stop to take a look at the many motives in the window. Tobias gives me a surprised look.  
"You want to get a tattoo?" He asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Why do sound so surprised?"  
"I don't know" he shrugs. "Just never thought of you as the type. What do you want to get?"  
"Well, that's the problem. I have absolutely no idea" We laugh a little and then walk away.  
"Well I want a tattoo too. Thought about getting the whole back tattooed, to cover up the scars. Then I can show myself shirtless again" I look at him. Poor Tobias, not being able to change his shirt in the locker room with his team mates. Those few times we have been on the beach, he was lying shirtless on the back and when he got up, he put on his shirt so fast that no one would notice his back. I know that he is not ashamed of his body, he just don't want people to petty him. I understand that.  
"Sounds cool, I think a tattoo would look good on you" He smiles and leans in for a kiss.  
"I think a tattoo would look sexy on you" He whispers and I smile against his lips. We break apart, and Tobias takes my hand, leading the way out of the mall.  
"So are you exited to start at the University?" Tobias asks as we are packing down my stuff.  
"Yeah I am. Well I am looking forward spending more time with you, but I am really nervous about meeting new people and nervous about the soccer"  
"Well you shouldn't be, you're an amazing person and soccer player. Keep the boys on distance though" I look at him, and I can't really tell if he is being serious or not.  
"You're kidding right?"  
"No I am not" He keeps packing things into boxes and for a moment I just stand there watching him. Thinking about how ridiculous he is. I walk over to him, placing my hand on his arm to stop him. He looks at me.  
"You do trust me don't you?" He starts to look away, but place a hand on his cheek. Forcing him to look at me. He sighs.  
"Of course I trust you Tris! It's them I don't trust!" He looks frustrated.  
"Tobias, guys don't look at me that way. I don't let them"  
"Absolutely guys look at you that way. You're incredibly beautiful" This makes me smile, and he smiles too. I can feel he relaxes a bit.  
"Then I guess we would just have to show them, that I am already taken by a very handsome guy. And that I don't want to give him up for anything in this world" He steps a little closer, touching my cheek.  
"Maybe we should practice on showing that of" He says in a husky voice, which still, after two years, sends chills down my spine. I don't get to answer that, before his lips crash against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, to pull myself closer to him. He pushes me against the wall, still kissing me. He pulls away looking at me.  
"I love you so much" He says, placing a soft kiss on my neck.  
"I love you more" He laughs against my neck, and kiss it one more time, before looking into my eyes.  
"I highly doubt that"  
With that his lips find mine again, and I immediately forget everything about packing, how nervous I am and I stop worrying about tomorrow. Right now it's just me and him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV.

"Why aren't you done packing yet Tris! You got all day to this" Chris exclaims as her and Will enter the apartment. Me and Tobias exchange a look, and I start to blush. Chris pretends to be throwing up.  
"Gross guys! Anyway hurry up. Have the guy been here yet?" I look at her confused.  
"What guy?" She sighs, and smack her hand against her forehead.  
"The guy who is renting our apartment. Earth to Tris!" She exclaims, waving her hands in front of my face. I slap them out of the way.  
"Take a chill pill will you? No, he hasn't been here yet. Do you want be to call him?"  
"No, get your stuff down the boxes. I will call him" She screams in frustration, and walk into her room. Tobias and I look after her with wide eyes, and then at Will. He just shrugs, and smiles a bit.  
"Don't worry it's just nerves. It will be over soon. Hopefully"  
We all burst into laughter, and get the rest of my stuff down in boxes.

Half an hour later, we are in Will's van. It's filled up with boxes and soccer equipment, and we are all very uncomfortable sitting so close to each other. When we get there, we almost roll out of the van gasping for air.  
"Next time, we take two turns" Chris says.  
"Agreed" we all say.  
The whole campus is chaos! New and old students are carrying their stuff in, there is loud music pounding from every corner of the campus. The area for the sports people is hard to miss, everywhere there is people throwing a football, playing soccer or lacrosse. We meet up with Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn and Lauren and we all take a moment to look at the madness.  
"Well, it's like old good Dauntless times huh?" Uriah says, and we all laugh in agreement.  
"This is crazier little bro! Maybe we did some crazy things together in Dauntless, but this is just a whole other level!" Zeke exclaims, clearly very excited. I get a little scared, I can't really imagine anything crazier than all the parties and stuff we used to do together when we were playing in Dauntless. Tobias must notice it, because he wraps his arm around my shoulder.  
"Don't worry Tris. He is overselling it"  
I just nod, he laughs a little and kiss me on the top of my head.  
"Let's find your room"  
We walk for a minute or so, and then Tobias and Zeke stop.  
"This is your stop; you are freshmens so you will stay here. We will be down the hall, because we are older and more awesome" Zeke says with a grin. Which earns him a slap in the chest by Shauna, we all say our goodbyes and go to find our rooms.

"Oh god, there is not enough space in this closet!" Chris exclaims, smacking the door. I shake my head and laugh and her.  
"Did you seriously bring all you clothes?"  
"Of course! I need to have something for every occasion"  
"Chris, we are going to school and there is a school uniform. Exactly what occasions do you need all your clothes for?"  
She just stares at me, like I just said the most stupid thing in the world.  
"You're so little lady like sometimes Tris!"  
I laugh, I really love Christina, even though we are so different.  
"Yeah, and your very not lady like friend are going to give you some of her space in the closet"  
"Thank you so much! I love you Tris!"  
"Sure you do. I will go wait for you outside, the principal is giving us a tour in 30 minutes"  
"I will be there"  
_Yeah right. _  
As predicted Chris is late.  
"What is she doing?" Uriah says, kicking a ball to me. I roll my eyes at him.  
"She is unpacking" I kick the ball to Will, and after a moment the wait ends up in an internal soccer match.  
"You play soccer?" A tall man asks, we stop playing and all nod. He lights up like a Christmas tree.  
"Tryouts tomorrow at 3, you all look like you know what you are doing. Would you be interested?"  
"Are you kidding? We are coming right guys?" Uriah says, looking at us for confirmation.  
"Sure" we all say, nodding.  
Finally Chris decides to join us, and moments later we are greeted by a very smiling man.  
"Hello, my name is Max and I am principal of this place. I have seen you at the football games before?"  
"Yes, two of our friends play for the team" Will explains.  
"I see, then I guess they have already told you about the place?" We just nod. "Well forget everything they said, this place is ten time worse. Follow me" Everyone laughs nervously.  
"Perfect" I say under my breath, and follow the others.


	3. Chapter 3

_**First: Thanks for the reviews, still means a lot. I'm looking forward to really get this story started! Enjoy the chapter!. **_

Tris POV.

The tour is pretty quick, though this place is huge. We all sit outside in the sun, talking about tomorrow. I am in Tobias' lap, resting my head on his chest.  
"Where is Al?" Uriah says, I look at my watch and realize he should have been here hours ago.  
"I don't know. He said he would be here around 6" I pull out my phone, and find his number. It takes a few beeps before he answers.  
"Hello?"  
"Al? Where are you?" He is silent, and for a moment I think he just hung up.  
"I'm not coming Tris"  
"What?! Why?" I get up, I see Four looking at me in question as I walk away from them.  
"My parents found out. They found out that I am gay. No more soccer, they are sending me to England on some University" He sounds like he is about to cry.  
"Why haven't you said anything?" I whisper, disappointed.  
"My parents took my phone and my computer, looking after boyfriends" He frowns.  
"Al I am so sorry. When are you leaving?"  
"Tomorrow, you want to go out tonight? Just you and me? Even though I know the others don't have anything against me being gay, I feel like you're the only one who accepting it. Please don't tell the others this, just make up a cover story"  
"Sure Al, let's meet at the mall at 8"  
"Thanks Tris, I will see you later then"  
The line goes dead, and I rejoin my friends. Zeke and Four are throwing a ball to each other, and the others are just chatting. All eyes are on me when I sit down on the grass.  
"So?" Chris says, looking at me in expectation. I suck at lying.  
"He is not coming" They all break into "What" and "How weird", which buys me some time to come up with a good story. Finally Will turns to me.  
"Did he say why?"  
"He is moving to England, going to play for an English club" I lie, pretty convincing.  
"Are you serious? How can he just go there without saying goodbye?" Uriah says, he sounds hurt.  
"He thought it was easier that way"  
Tobias comes to my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.  
"You're okay Tris? I know that Al means a lot to you" I shake my head.  
"I feel like everyone is leaving me. Caleb moved to Michigan, my parents are in Seattle and I don't see them and now my best friend is moving to another country" I kick the ball in frustration. Tobias pulls me away from the others, placing a hand on each side on my face. Making me look him into his eyes.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I will find a way to be your boyfriend, your best friend, your brother and your parents. I will be your family" I give him a weak smile and wrap my arm around his neck, hugging him tight.  
"What did I do, to deserve a guy like you?" I whisper against his T-shirt. His body shakes as he laughs.  
"You were you. And you made me love you"

* * *

When it's a quarter to eight I leave the campus, I tell Christina that I feel a little dizzy and that I am going for a walk. I make my way to the mall, to the exact same café where Al told me he was gay two years ago. He is already there with two Vanilla Milkshakes, I smile at him and wrap my arms around him for a big bear hug. I almost disappear into his big embrace, and stand there until people start starring. We take our seats.  
"I'm going to miss you Tris"  
"I'm going to miss you too Al" I reach for his hand, and I start to draw circles on his hand back with my thumb.  
"There is no way you can stay?" I whisper. He just shakes his head, looking down at the table.  
"I don't even know what makes me sadder; the fact that I am leaving all of my friends behind, or the fact that my mom and dad don't want to accept my sexuality" He takes a long sip of the milkshake.  
"They will accept it. They have to. Maybe not now, maybe not in a week. But they will, I know that" He gives me a weak smile, raising his glass for a toast. I join him.  
"To you, Tris Prior, the best friend I've ever had" I smile shyly.  
"To you, Al, The best friend I've had, and that will not change by the way" We gently bump over glasses against each other, and take a long sip.  
"By the way; I told the others you were going to play for an English soccer team"  
"Nice one Tris" He grins. "So tell me, what's new?"  
I think for a moment, nothing extraordinary really happened.  
"Oh" I say, just realizing I haven't told Al about my plan. "I'm going to get a tattoo"  
"What? Really? Of what?"  
"Your face. Right here on my forearm" I joke and wink at him. Al laughs sarcastically.  
"Oh awesome. No, seriously of what?"  
"I don't know yet"  
He looks thoughtful for a moment.  
"What about "Four" with roman writing? Like in your necklace"  
I think for a moment, that's not really a bad idea. I know I love him, and I want to be with him. So the tattoo would clearly mean something to me.  
"Great idea" I smile, I check my watch, it's already past 9. I look at Al apologizing.  
"No worries Tris, I should get going anyway. My flight leaves early tomorrow. Let's go"  
As soon as we are out of the mall, I wrap my arms around him. To my own surprise; I start to cry.  
"Please don't do that, you will make me cry to" He whispers, and pulls away from me. He wipes my tears away, and I give him a half-hearted smile.  
"The times are changing Tris, but promise me you won't forget me. And promise me to hold onto Four, you two are meant for each other. I will write you as often as I can." I want to protest and make him explain. But I don't do that. I just agree.  
"I promise" I whisper.  
"Take care of yourself, see you around" With that he turn on his heels and walk away from me. I turn away, starting to walk back.  
Right now tomorrow's try outs seam chaotic and unimportant.

* * *

_**So I'm thinking about making some drama in the next two chapters, what do you say? Is it too soon?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for the reviews ;) Here is a new chapter! I'm heading to the cinema now, to watch The Fault In Our Stars, but I will write and post some more chapters when i get home! Enjoy :)_**

Four POV.

I walk toward Christina and Tris' room, wanting to take Tris out for a walk. I knock three times on the door, and it takes a while before its open. When it does, it reveals a Christina who just got out from the shower. Probably working on a huge make over for tomorrow.  
"What up Four?" She says, looking at me confused.  
"Just here for Tris"  
"She is not here, she left like a couple of hours ago, said she was dizzy"  
"Oh" I say. I know Tris too well, and "Feeling dizzy" is a code for being sad or frustrated. I walk out in the hot night air, taking a walk around the school looking for her. I know exactly where to look, and I find her on the football field kicking the ball in the net. She did it when her brother moved too, it took me an hour to make her stop.  
"I knew I could find you here" I say when I am close enough for her to hear, she jumps a little. Turning around, she hasn't been crying. Lucky enough.  
"Actually it's against the rules, playing after dark. So I will just go sit over here, and whenever you decide to stop breaking the rules, you can join me" I say, and walk over to a bench. It only takes about four more kicks, before she joins me on the bench.  
"So you went out with Al, tell me why he really isn't here" In say. She looks at me surprised. "I know you Tris, I can tell when you are lying"  
"His parents found out about him being gay, and they didn't like it. They are sending him to England, on a University and he is not allowed to play soccer anymore. You can't tell the others"  
"I will keep to myself" I assure her, and wrap my arms around her, kissing her on the top of the head. She is silent for a long moment, just snuggling into me.  
"Do you think you would react like that? If your son or daughter told you they were gay?" She sounds thoughtful, and I have to think about that for a minute.  
"No, I don't think so. It would take me some time to really get it, but I wouldn't punish them for it. Would you react that way if our child told you that" I can feel her head snap up at me, and then I realize what I just said; our child. _Nice one idiot. _  
"Tobias Eaton. Did I just hear you say _our_ child?" She looks at me in a way, that makes me want to take back those words.  
"What? Can I guy have dreams?" I try to sound cool, but she must sense my unsureness, because she place a soft kiss on my cheek. Which still, after two years, makes me blush and my heart fly.  
"Of course he can. We better get back, before anyone sees us. Probably not the best idea, breaking the rules before school has even started" She stands up and pulls me with her, we walk back hand in hand. When we reach her hall, I bend down to place a long and deep kiss on her lips. I can feel her hands creep up under my shirt, and she traces her fingers along the scars on my back. I sigh softly, and pull back, resting my forehead on hers.  
"As much as I want to continue this, I'm pretty sure it's against the rules as well" She groans in frustration, and leans in for another kiss. When we break apart, she looks me into the eyes.  
"I wish we were alone" She whispers and bite her lip, I smile back at her.  
"I almost always wish that"  
She gives me one last quick peck on the lips, before we go separate ways.

I enter the room, and dump down on the bed. Zeke comes in minutes after.  
"What's up Four? Ready for tomorrow, going to scare some freshmens!"  
"Oh yeah, I am going to scare a lot of freshmen. Keeping them away from Tris" Zeke looks at me like I am an idiot.  
"Don't you think Tris is capable of keep them away herself, she would kill them if they tried to lay hands on her" I look away from him, starring into the wall.  
"Not if she wanted them to"  
There is silent for a moment, when Zeke finally speaks, I can almost hear him shake his head.  
"You're being an idiot now"  
I get up from the bed.  
"I'm not an idiot. She is young, she could easily change her mind. Aren't you worried about Shauna?"  
He laughs as he shakes his head.  
"Not the slightest. We love each other, and no little freshman or anyone else will change that. Tris loves you, bro! That's not going to change in a flick of a moment, so just relax. Let's talk about try outs tomorrow"  
And then I relax, at least for now.

* * *

"_Tobias I can't do this anymore, it's over" I'm on my knees begging her to stay, she is just shaking her head. I grab her hand, but I can get a hold on it. She is gone. Suddenly I hear a laughter behind me, Marcus is standing there with the belt in his hand. He is wearing a cruel smirk on his face.  
"Crying over a little girl. You're weak Tobias! I don't like weakness" The belt slam against my back, it stings and I'm crying. But the pain from the hits, is nothing compared to the pain I feel in my chest, it's nothing compared to losing Tris.  
_My eyes snap open, and I sit up in bed. My face is wet from crying. I press my hands to my face, looking over at Zeke, who is fast asleep. I take a deep breath, before I lay back down in bed. I shut my eyes.  
_You need to calm down, Tobias. _I tell myself, as I drift back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Someone said wrote that I should try to make longer chapters, I can do that, but then it will probably take a little longer to update ;) Here is a new chapter, I will try to get the next one done in a couple of hours. Enjoy!**_

Tris POV.

"Chris, what takes you so long? We all look the same!" I yell, looking at myself in the mirror. I've grown a lot the last couple of years, got more muscles and curves too. Chris steps out from the bathroom.  
"How do I look?" She asks, looking down at herself.  
"Like you did an hour ago, can we please go now. Don't wanna be late on the first day"  
She throws her jacket at me.  
"It's Friday, do you think there will be a party?" she says, walking towards the door. Typical Christina, always looking for an excuse to dress up.  
We join the others, we all got the same scholarship so we are also taking the same classes. Right now it's chemistry, and I hate chemistry. I beg that I will get a good lab partner. The teacher enters the room, and everybody goes silent.  
"Who died?" He asks. We all laugh nervously, looking at each other insecure.  
"Well, I am Mr. Matthews. I am you chemistry teacher and I am also coach for the football team. Any of you playing?" A few boys raise their hands. Mr. Matthews looks at me.  
"You are Four's girl right? Mrs.?" I suddenly feel all eyes on me, and I start to blush.  
"Yeah I am. Tris Prior" He looks at his list, checking for my name.  
"Oh yeah, Beatrice" He says with a smirk. _Well that's just great.  
"_Well Beatrice, I hope you won't distract him. I need his powers on the field, if you know what I mean" I can feel myself bright red in the face. So this is what it feels like, being the one dating the star player. He turns to another boy.  
"You are Jack's little brother, he tells me you're good. Well, back to chemistry. We are not going to do much today, since it's the first day. You pick a lab partner; we talk a little about what's going to happen through this semester" He pulls out a back, with small paper balls in it. I get to pick first.  
_Will_ it says, and I sigh in relief. Will is the smartest person I know, so I guess he will be helping me a lot.  
The rest of the classes are pretty much the same, getting to know each other. I'm heading to the canteen to get something to eat, before the try outs. I am in my own thoughts, and then I slam into someone. Which sends me to the floor.  
"Watch it" He says, looking down on me. He is with two other boys, one of them from my chemistry class. They are both laughing, and I get to my feet.  
"Watch it yourself" I spit, collecting the books I dropped.  
"You're kidding right?" He frowns, I narrow my eyes at him.  
"Do you think I look like I am kidding?"  
"What makes you think you can talk to me?" His voice is cold and cruel, reminds me a lot of Eric. That's not a compliment.  
"It...must be because you're so approachable, idiot" I am about to turn when he grabs my shoulder, I bat his hand away immediately.  
"Careful you're little…"  
"I really don't hope you're threatening my girlfriend" Tobias is by my side, starring at him furious.  
"Oh, this is your girlfriend. Well she is a lot uglier than you described her" He smirks, and I know exactly what he is doing. He is trying to hit Tobias' soft point, and unfortunately it's working. I place a hand on his chest, feeling him relaxing a little by my touch.  
"Let's go Four"  
He backs away, still looking at the boys. When he turns around, I grab his hand.  
"Who the hell was that idiot?"  
"Jack Kang. Playing on football team. An ass. Nobody really likes him. He has been trying to get me of the team for two years now. He is an expert in finding peoples trigger points, don't let him get to you" I shake my head. Why is he worrying about me?  
"Don't _you _let him get to _you_" I say, looking down at my watch. "Shoot, I am late for try outs. Can I come over to you when I am done?"  
He just nods, and I kiss him goodbye.

* * *

"Okay girls! There will be two cuts. One today, and one Sunday after the practice. So show me what you got!" The coach yells, and blows his whistle.  
This is the hardest practice I've ever been to. I make some nice goals, and win a lot of the one on one matches. I am almost breaking of exhaustion, when the coach blows his whistle to end the practice. I look around, happy that I am not the only one. We hit the showers and change, and then rush to students lounge to check the list. Lucky enough, we all made the first cut.  
"Zeke told me there will be a little party at the senior hall tonight. We are invited" Shauna says. I look at Christina, who looks like she is about to break in to tears of pure joy.  
"I will just meet you guys later, I have to go see Four"  
I leave my friends and head towards Tobias' room. He opens the door, and before I can say anything pulls me in for a long kiss. He kicks the door shut, and push me against it. A moment after we break apart for air, I smile at him a little lightheaded. I look down at his wrist, noticing it's bruised and swollen.  
"Your wrist? You're okay?" I ask, taking it carefully between my hands.  
"I am now" He says, pulling me with him sitting on the bed.  
"Oh! I haven't told you! I figured what I want to get tattooed. Or Al helped me" I say.  
"Really, tell me"  
"Your name. Or Four, with roman writing. Like in the necklace" I smile wide, but his long silence makes my smile disappear. He takes a deep breath.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea Tris?" I look at him confused.  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
"It's permanent. If we broke up, you would have to deal with for the rest of your life" I just look at him, he lost me at "if we ever broke up".  
"So you say that there is a chance we will break up?" I almost whisper.  
"You get it wrong, Tris. A tattoo is permanent, and it should be something special and thought out. You are young Tris, you can easily change your mind" He might as well have punched me in the stomach, it actually feels like he just did.  
"I know that a tattoo is permanent and it should be something special, but I thought that's what I thought our relationship was" I get up, I need to get out from here. He grabs me by the hand, but I just yank my hand away.  
"Tris, you know I didn't…"  
"Don't Tobias, just don't" I open up the door, and walk out. I run into Zeke.  
"Hey Tris, you coming later right"  
I don't respond, I just keep walking.  
Fighting off the tears. Fighting off the weakness.

* * *

_**Ups, Four screwed up. So what do you think, should he make it up to her? Or should we let the drama/fight last a little longer?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**To my surprise people wanted this drama to go on for a little while, so get ready! :)**_

Four POV.

I just stand there, frozen. What just happened? What did I do?  
Zeke comes in, bringing me back to reality.  
"What's up with Tris?" He says, looking confused.  
"She wants to get my name tattooed" I say, in a monotone voice.  
"Dude, that's awesome! You could get like a couple tattoo…" His words drift off, as he sees my face expression.  
"Don't tell me you screwed this up, Four" He takes my silence as a yes, and slaps his hand against his forehead.  
"What did you say to her?"  
"I just said that she would regret it if we broke up"  
"Why would you say something like that? Since she wants to get your name tattooed, she has no intentions about breaking up with you. So when you say something like that, of course she thinks it's something you are thinking about!" I look down at my hands, shaking my head at my own stupidity.  
"I am an idiot" I whisper, mostly to myself.  
"You sure as hell are" Zeke says, he is walking over to me. Placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey, don't worry about it that much. Just talk to her, she will understand. I know she will. You're coming? We are taking the freshmen athletics zip-lining" I shake my head. Mostly because I am not in the mood, but also because I would die of chock, being up that high.  
"Your choice bro, I will see you later"  
"Do me a favor, keep an eye on Tris for me, will you?" He smiles at me.  
"Sure, Four"  
He leaves me to myself and my thoughts.

* * *

I find myself at the mall, looking for flowers. The most cliché apology ever. I stop myself and sit down on a bench, when I realize how pathetic it is. I am about to get up and leave, when I realize that I am in front of the tattoo shop. Suddenly I know exactly how to apologize to Tris, and how to show her that I have no intentions breaking up with her. I walk into the store, and I am greeted by a very tattooed and pierced man.  
"Welcome, what can I do for you"  
"Well, I would like to get "six" tattooed with roman numbers"  
"That shouldn't be any big deal, where do you want it?"  
I think for a moment.  
"Here" I point to my chest, right above my heart. The man nods.  
"Take a seat, and I will be there in a minute"  
I do as he says, and get comfortable in the chair. He returns minutes later, with a pre-tattoo.  
"Well you need to remove your shirt" He says, I hesitate before I pull it over my head, keeping my back against the chair. He puts on the pre-tattoo.  
"You can go look at the mirror, to see if it's placed right" I look down at it.  
"It's fine"  
"Okay, I must warn you. It's one of the most painful spots to be tattooed"  
_I've been whipped for 7 years, I think I can handle a needle _I want to say, but I just nod in agreement, and he starts his work.  
"Can I ask what it stands for?" He says, as he is stabbing the ink into my chest.  
"Well, my girlfriend is a soccer player. Her jersey number is 6" I explain.  
"Oh I see, it must be pretty serious. Getting a relationship tattoo is stronger than marriage"  
"What do you mean?" He stops tattooing, and looks up at me.  
"You see, when you get married; You get a ring, you say some vows and sign some papers. When you get divorced, you can take of the ring, forget the vows and sign some other papers. But when you get a tattoo, you know it's going to be forever. Because you're going to live with this forever, even if you get it removed by lacer, there will be scars to remind you. Hope I didn't change your mind" He picks up the equipment and continues to work on my chest. This makes me feel even worse about what I said to Tris. She really exposed herself, and she put herself out there and burned her. It's like she proposed to me, and I just rejected her. Suddenly I feel the need to find her, and make it up to her now.  
"All done my man, take a look" Lucky he gives me a little handheld mirror, and it looks just perfect.  
"It's perfect. Thank you very much" I pull on my T-shirt, and pay him.  
"You can bring your girlfriend next time" He yells, as I walk out the door. I need to get back to the party, and it can't be fast enough.

* * *

When I get back, Tris is nowhere to find. I grab Zeke by his shoulder, and he turns around. Eyes blurred and a silly smile on his face. Drunk.  
"Where's Tris?" I ask, trying to drown out the music. Zeke just shrugs, I give up trying to get anything out of him. I walk to Christina, who is dancing with the others. She looks at me like she just tasted something bad.  
"I'm supposed to be mad at you" She says.  
"I know that! Where is she?"  
"She left with some of the basketball guys and soccer girls, she didn't felt like parting. Well I kind of understands that, how could you say something that stupid?" She gives me blaming look.  
"I don't know Christina, I guess I am just freaking out. Afraid of losing her. I will go looking for her" I turn around leaving the room. There is silent in halls, but I can hear some voices. I follow the noise, it leads me to the lounge. When I turn around the corner, I feel like my worst night mare just came true. There is a bunch of people, chatting and laughing. I see Tris sitting in her bra in some guy's lap, he is shirtless too.  
I feel a sharp pain in my chest, and it has nothing to do with the recently made tattoo, but is centered the same place.

* * *

_**So did Four suffer enough. Should he get to know that it's one big misunderstanding...? :P**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So there was kind of different answers to the question about letting Tobias know it was a misunderstanding, so i hope this chapter satisfies all of you :) Enjoy!**_

Tris POV.

Zip-lining was awesome, or at least it would have been if my mind wasn't somewhere else. I keep thinking about what Tobias said, and how much it hurt. I probably hurt him as well, just leaving him there. Tobias wasn't with us zip-lining, I didn't expect that he would be there, since he is terrified of heights. We are on our way back, where there is supposed to be a party. Suddenly a boy walks to my side, and gives me a wide smile. I look at him confused.  
"Hi Beatrice or do you prefer Tris?" He looks kind of familiar, but I can't really recall were I've seen him. He notices my confusion.  
"You don't remember me?" He says, pretending to be hurt. Or at least I think he is pretending.  
"No, not really"  
"Damn, I thought I made a good impression. I will give you some hints then: Seattle, primary school" My eyes widen, and he smiles at the sight.  
"Robert! Thought you looked familiar, but couldn't really place you. How are you? You're here on basketball scholarship?"  
"Yeah, I am great. You're doing great too? Still with that guy, Four was it right?" I look at him surprised.  
"How do you know about that?"  
"My girlfriend plays for Erudite, so she saw you kiss at some game way back"  
"Oh, you have a girlfriend! Is she here too?" Avoiding the question about Tobias.  
"No she went to UCLA, so it makes it a long distance relationship. But it's cool. Look, do you want to hang out with me and my friends. We are not really into the whole party thing?" I think about, I am not really in the mood for party either. And I know that the others will be bothering me with questions about Tobias. I look after them, they are a few feet ahead of us.  
"Hey guys! I will just go hang out with Robert and his friends, I really don't feel like party tonight" They all turn around and respond with "sure" and "just find us if feel like it", but of course Chris needs to take it a nudge up.  
"Moving on fast, huh Tris?"  
I don't reply, I just give her a death glare, to let her know that it wasn't okay.  
I turn around and walk with Robert.  
"What was that about?"  
I let out big sigh, and start to explain it to him as we walk towards the student lounge.

"Well that sucks, but I kind of understand him though" He says, my head snap up at him.  
"You're joking right?"  
"No. Tattoo is pretty serious, something to really think about. Besides you are younger than he is, and he just giving you the opportunity to be able to choose differently"  
"Why would I do that?" He sighs and smiles at me.  
"Forget it Tris. Let's just have some fun, deal with it tomorrow" With that we join a half big group of people, I recognize some of them from the try outs earlier.  
"Hey guys. This is Tris"  
Everyone says "Hi", I grab a beer and sit down between a girl and Robert. I turn to the girl.  
"You were at the try outs today right?" I ask  
"Yeah, Emma, striker. You made the cut too right?" I nod.  
We are interrupted in our conversation, by a guy standing up.  
"Guys, how about we play truth or dare. If don't answer the question or don't do the dare, you remove a piece of clothing" Everybody agrees, and even though I hate this game, I agree as well.  
"Robert! Truth or Dare" The guys says.  
"Dare"  
"I Dare you not to call Michelle for two weeks" Without hesitation Robert removes his shirt.  
"Anna, truth or dare" He asks a girl, who I also recognize from earlier.  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to join the cheerleading" Anna frowns, and remove her hoodie.  
"I rather die!" Everyone laughs, and her eyes lands on me.  
"Tris was it?" I nod. "Truth or Dare?" I have Uriah's voice in my head saying; _Dare! pansycake.  
_"I go for a Dare"  
"I dare you to sit on Robert's lap for the rest of the game" I am sure there will be worse dares, so I just climb onto his lap. After a couple of rounds, I have lost my shirt because they asked about Four's real name. Suddenly the turn lands on me again.  
"Tris, you know the question" a basketball boy, Carl I think, asks.  
"Dare"  
He smirks.  
"I dare you to kiss Robert" For a moment I am split, I don't want to kiss Robert, but I don't want to sit in my underwear either. But then I remember that I am wearing compression shorts under my sweatpants. I am about to remove them, when I Robert leans to whisper in my ear.  
"Four is watching" I freeze, looking up seeing him standing there. Even though he is five feet away, I can see the hurt in his eyes. I never seen so much pain in his eyes, not even the day he told me about his mother's death. I get up grabbing my shirt, and putting it on. I cross the room in few long steps, and I can hear the others saying "oh oh". I am finally standing before him. I reach to touch his arm, but he just steps backwards.  
"Tobias" I say, only loud enough for him to hear. I look him in the eyes, and I can see that his eyes are wet. This is the closet I've ever been to see him cry, and I never thought that I should be the one to make him. I feel a stabbing pain in my heart, but on the other hand this is how I felt when he started to talk about break up.  
"Tobias" I try again, and this time there is a reaction. He takes a deep breath, like he is trying to calm himself.  
"Who is he?" His voice is low, and it scares me.  
"That's Robert, my friend from Seattle" I explain, but he doesn't seem to believe me. He frowns.  
"Last time I checked; you don't sit half naked in your friends' laps" He is angry, he is clutching his hands into fists. I don't blame him, I would be angry too if found him with a half-naked girl in his lap.  
"Tobias, you need to calm down. Now" I say firmly, again trying to reach for his hand. But then it happens, something I've only seen one time before, when Peter kissed me against my will.  
He is losing his temper.

* * *

He lets out a roar, and smashes his fist against the wall. It must have cost him a lot of pain, but he doesn't even bother making a sound.  
"Hey man! Take it easy! Don't hurt yourself" Robert is at my side, and the whole crowed is watching from the lounge.  
"Robert, stay out of this" I can tell by the way Tobias looks at him, that he will be the one getting punched if he doesn't shut up. I walk over to Tobias, and even though he is trying to back away, I wrap my arms around him. I start push him backwards, leading him to his room. His hands are still in fists, but they are now around the small of my back. Which means he relaxes a bit, but now as much I as I want him to. I place him on the bed, and shut the door before I go sit beside him.  
"Tobias, now you need to tell me what is going on with you? You're acting so paranoid! Like you're just waiting for the moment I decide to leave you?" He covers his face with his hand, his fingers are trembling. When he looks at me again, his expression has softened.  
"There is something I haven't told you" He says, taking his time to find the words.  
"My mother isn't dead. She left us, she left me. Left me with him! They went to college together, and she started to get a lot of friends. Marcus got jealous, and he started to beat her. Then I was born, and for period he calmed down. Then I got older, and my mom started to see other people again. Marcus was back. My mom ended up having an affair with one of her co-workers, and she left me and him" I stare at him, he lied about his mother being dead? That's just sick.  
"You lied about your mom being dead?! You lied about something like that, to your girlfriend?!" I yell, getting up from the bed. He doesn't respond, he just sit there looking down at his hands.  
"Why would you lie about something like that?!" He slams both his hands down the bed, getting up looking at me.  
"Because I wanted her to be dead!" He exclaims, tears coming from his eyes now.  
"I would rather have she was dead, than knowing she just left me!" I take few steps back, looking at him. I feel so bad for him.  
"Now you're afraid I'm leaving you too. Because it all started when they went to college" I state, my voice his barely a whisper.  
"I am afraid you will leave me, and I will end up being like him" He says looking down.  
"You would never be like him, you're too good" I close the space between us, stepping close to him.  
"You make me good. Your love hunts down the darkness from my past, I almost forget that I am damage when I am with you" He finally touch my cheek, looking me into my eyes.  
"That's because you're not. You're the greatest person I've ever known, and you deserve to hear that. I will be here to tell you, over and over again, for a very long time" The last words have just left my lips, as Tobias pulls me in for a deep kiss. We fall down to the bed, still kissing and I start to unbutton his shirt. I press my hands against his bare chest, and he moans in pain. I quickly pull back, and look down at him in question. Then I see it, a tattoo. _VI _on his chest, right above his heart.  
"When did you get it?"  
"Earlier this night" I trace my fingers along it, carefully. Smiling at him.  
"It's amazing" I say. "But why on the chest?"  
"Because that's where you belong, close to my heart"  
My lips find his again, and I can't help but smile against his lips.

* * *

_**I'm sorry, but i will not be able to update untill tomorrow. :(**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**So I found some time to write a new chapter :) It's a little short! I will get some others on tomorrow ;) Enjoy!**_

Four POV.

I wake up with Tris lying across my chest, her arms wrapped around my bare torso. I smile to myself, but then I remember the events of last night. I found her, in the lap of some guy half naked. She hasn't really explained that to me yet. She starts to move, and then her eyes open. She smiles at me, and reach up to place a kiss on my cheek. I am lost in my thoughts, and I just stare at celling. She waves her hand in front of my face.  
"What's wrong Tobias?" She leans her head at her elbow, so she can look at my face. I sigh, knowing that I am going to ruin the moment.  
"You never told me why you were sitting there, half-naked on a guy's lap surrounded by other guys" She frowns.  
"Well maybe because you were smashing the walls, and looked like you were going to kill someone. You wouldn't listen" I nod, she is probably right.  
"I am calm now. Tell me"  
"I was mad at you. I didn't really feel like parting, or didn't really wanted to talk you. I met Robert, and he asked me to hang out with his friends. So we did, and we played truth and dare. My shirt went off when they asked about your real name, and pants almost came off because they wanted me to kiss Robert" I feel anger, but I am also glad that she was faithful, even though she was mad at me.  
"Well, I see. Tris, I know this sounds like I am some sickly jealous bastard, but I am not okay; I will not forgive you if you kiss someone else, not even if it's in a truth or dare game. I'm not really found about you being half-naked around other boys either" I hold my breath, praying that she is not going to get up and leave in anger again. To my surprise, she rolls on top of me, smiling.  
"Tobias Eaton" She kisses softly on the lips, and pulls away now with serious expression.  
"Last night I was stupid, I didn't really think about what I was doing. I would never kiss anyone else but you, I don't feel like kissing anyone but you. No truth or dare, unless we are both there okay? I hate that game anyway" I smile at her in relief, pulling her down to me.  
"You got yourself a deal. Then I will try not kill the dude who tried to make you kiss him" Tris just shakes her head, and laughs.  
"You have nothing to be worried about, Robert already has a girlfriend" I feel even more relieved.  
"What do you want to do today?" I ask her, getting up to throw on some clothes.  
"Since you are getting up now, I guess staying here isn't an option. Well, I would like to go to the mall, I think I owe you a tattoo" She smiles at me, as I pick up her t-shirt and throw it to her.  
"Sounds like a plan, let's get down before all the food is gone"

* * *

The canteen is almost empty when we enter, but our friends are still sitting at a table. We get some food, and then join them.  
"Who was that guy you were with last night Tris?" Christina asks, as soon as we are seated.  
"Robert, he is an old friend from Seattle"  
"He was H-O-T!" Chris exclaims, while letting her eyes meet mine. I feel myself tense a little, but I quickly relax, when I feel Tris' hand on my leg under the table.  
"Really? He isn't really my type you. You know, I go for boys who is muscular, brown hair, ocean blue eyes. Yeah that's more H-O-T to me" She looks at me, and I place my hand on top of hers under the table. I smile.  
"I see you made up" Christina says, almost disappointed. "Way to easy Tris" She adds.  
"None of your business Chris, it's nothing but a misunderstanding. Like you wouldn't forgive Will just as fast" I really made myself unpopular, not quite the smoothest move. The rest of the time is filled with a little tension, and a lot of chatting. Tris and I excuse ourselves and walk down to the mall. I see it's the same guy from yesterday, and he smiles at the sight of me.  
"So this is the famous Six" He says, I can see the confusion in Tris' eyes.  
"He was down here, getting a tattoo. He told me how special you are" Tris looks down, her cheeks bright red. It's been a long time, since I've seen her blush like that. God she is beautiful.  
"Now it's my turn, I will have _IV_ and on my shoulder blade please" Tris says, removing her shirt. I take a moment to take in her bare form, she really have grown some impressive muscles over the years. I've never seen one with a body like hers. Apparently the tattoo guy hasn't either, because his chin is almost hitting the floor.  
"Hey you! Close your mouth, you're catching flies" Tris says, making him being the one blushing.  
"Feisty" He whispers to me, and I just laugh and nod.  
Tris doesn't make a sound, she is sitting perfectly still. When it's done she turns to me, I give her big smile giving her thumbs up. She takes a look at the mirror, smiling as well.  
"Perfect" She says, she walks over to me placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Just like you".  
She is about to pay, when I lay a hand over hers.  
"On me" I say.  
"You don't have to" She says, trying to get to her money anyway.  
"I want to" I pay the guy, he smiles at us for a minute.  
"You remember the thing I said about getting tattooed being stronger than getting married?" I just nod.  
"Doesn't mean you can't do both, you two guys are a match made in heaven" He says, I grab Tris' hand and drag her out of the shop. That was slightly embarrassing. I feel Tris' eyes on me.  
"So… Marriage?" She says, looking straight ahead.  
"Well, if you insist" I say smirking. She slaps my chest. Though I am joking it makes me think.  
_Me, Tris and marriage? _But I know I need to keep the thoughts to myself, at least for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Someone wrote to me, asking which song "The Farris Wheel" is. Since you were a Guest, i can't respond to you directly, so I hope you see this. The song is called "Just a Kiss" and it's a Lady Antebellum song. **_

_**Btw. Here is a new chapter, enjoy :P**_

Tris POV.

The first week have passed by so fast, I don't even understand that it's already Friday again. I'm sitting at our usual table in the lounge, hanging out with the old Dauntless people and some other jocks. Zeke and Tobias is missing though, they are preparing for the game tonight. The whole campus is going crazy about the first game of the season; there are banners, face painted people and flag everywhere.  
"Do you think it will be just as crazy Sunday? When we are playing?" Chris asks, looking terrified.  
"I doubt it" Carl says, smirking. Somehow every time Carl opens his mouth, we all sigh in irritation. He really is a big jerk, just speaking whatever is on his mind. It doesn't really help that he tried to get me and Robert to kiss, when he knew that we both had a partner.  
"Why is that?" Marlene sighs, sounding bored, not really wanting to know the answer.  
"Well, women sports aren't interesting unless you are wearing hot pants and tank tops. Since you are just showing knees, you're not interesting. Besides that, soccer girls are never very attractive" We all stare at him, with our mouth hanging open. Did he just said that?  
Will starts to laugh.  
"You are very brave saying stuff like that, sitting in a room filled with soccer girls and their boyfriends. Or no, actually I think you are just completely brain dead" I just stare at him, he is like that one annoying person in reality shows, who always tries to create some drama.  
"He is right" Robert says, Robert is also getting on my nerves lately. He always defends Carl, even though he is being a complete idiot. I give him deathly glare.  
"Seriously Robert? Your girlfriend is a soccer player" I say, the others nodding and starring him down as well.  
"Well, that doesn't mean that I think she is beautiful. It's not all about the looks"  
"You did just basically said that you don't think your girlfriend is pretty?"  
He gives us a look that says _Yeah? Is that a big deal_? I frown and get up from my seat.  
"What are you doing?" Robert says, looking surprised.  
"Leaving. Before I'm doing something I will regret"  
I walk out, and I can hear half of the crowed is following me.

* * *

It's a close game, our team is down by 2 points and there is not much time left on the clock. As much as I love watching Tobias play, I hate it as well. I am terrified of him getting hurt, and I am always squeezing Christina's hand. The coach takes a time out, I see Tobias remove his helmet and he is not satisfied.  
"Hey!" someone says, throwing a paper ball at me. I turn around, I see Jack's brother sitting with his friends, I haven't even bothered to learn his name.  
"You're pure excuse of a boyfriend is being terrible" He says, his friends laughing along.  
"So are you, since you're not on the team" I say and his grin disappears, that earns me more laughs and I see the rage in his eyes. I turn around, facing the field. There is only enough time left for one last drive. And there is a long way to the end zone. I know they are going to throw the ball to Tobias, he is the only one fast enough, so it's all on him. I see him look at my direction, I reach up hands above my head; making the reff sign for "Touchdown". Even though he is 15 feet away, I can see him lose a little tension. The ball is snapped and I see him take off, 20 seconds later the ball is in the air. I cover my eyes with my hand, but I peek out between the fingers. I see Tobias catching the ball, and running the last 10 yards for a touchdown. The crowd goes crazy, Tobias is quickly surrounded by team mates, cheerleaders and fans. I smile as I see him trying to push his way through the crowd, just having his eyes in my direction. He starts to run towards the tribune, and when he is close enough I jump down from it. Running into his embrace, it's really hard to get a hold on him with the shoulder pad on, so I just take his hands and stand on my tip toes to press my lips to his.  
"There is a celebration party tonight" I say as we break apart.  
"I know, but I have something different planned for tonight. It only involves you and me though" I look up at him in wonder.  
"Give me 20 minutes, I just need to clean myself up and I will be with you" He kisses me one last time, before jogging towards the locker rooms. I walk to inform the others about the change in the plans, I see the disappointment in Christina's eyes. Probably because she don't get to use me as her own little make over doll. I stand by the locker rooms waiting, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Jack's little brother, this time he is alone and he looks slightly unhappy.  
"You made me look like a fool later" He says. I look at him, frowning.  
"I made you look like an idiot, which you are"  
"Careful"  
I feel Tobias coming to my side, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and my hand find his hip.  
"Is he bothering you?" He asks.  
"I am just asking for an apology"  
"Me apologizing to you!" I laugh sarcastically. "Why would I do that? You're the one acting like an idiot! You deserved to be put in place" I spit at him, he just stare at me. Then he looks at Tobias.  
"Keep your little whore under control" Then he walked away, I hear a small roar escape Tobias' throat. I know he is fighting the need to go after him, just as much as I am.  
"So where are you taking me?" I ask, trying to lose up the tension. It works a little, he flashes me crooked smile.  
"That's a surprise"  
He takes my hand, and we walk out in the warm summer night


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the short chapter! I will update a new one ASAP! Enjoy anyway! **_

Four POV.

We walk in silence, until we reach the little open space a little outside campus. We lay down in the grass, looking up in the sky.  
"Such a beautiful night" She sighs, resting her head on my chest.  
"Do you know what day it is today?" I ask, even though I know she has no idea.  
"I'm pretty sure that it's Friday" She says.  
"Ha-ha. Very funny. Today is exactly 2 years ago I asked you to be my girlfriend, officially. I was in love with you in a while before that" She raise her hand to look at me.  
"When did you know you were in love with me?" She put down her head on my chest again.  
"July 23. You know how I remember?" She shakes her head against my chest.  
"You remember the day Molly tried to kiss me, well when I was talking to her I didn't want to look her in the eyes. So I just focused on the calendar on the wall behind her, so the date sort of just got stuck in my mind" She laughs at the memory, and place a kiss on my cheek.  
"When did you know you were in love with me?" I ask, stroking her cheek.  
"I knew it the moment I met you" She says, and I look at her in surprise.  
"Really?" She cracks a small laugh.  
"No"  
I push playfully, laughing as well.  
"To start with I thought you were a pain in the ass, making fun of me, being a terrible coach and just a real jackass" I start to laugh harder.  
"This is one fucked up seduction" She slaps me in the chest.  
"I'm not done yet. Then you started to show me a side of yourself, the real you, and that's what I fell in love with. I'm kind of glad you're not my coach anymore" I check my watch, I probably can take a shower now without anyone being there.  
"Let's get back to the party. I will take a shower, you know, there is no one there now" I get up, pulling her with me. We walk back to the locker rooms, and we are about to say our goodbyes when she takes a firm hold on my hand.  
"Thank you for remembering this day Tobias. I kind of feel bad for not remembering it, well I just assumed we were already a couple and…" I stop by pressing my lips to hers.  
"We were already dating, it's just because of my freaking insane unsureness, that I remember the date. My plan was to take you to the Farris Wheel, but it's closed"  
"They closed the Farris Wheel?!" She says with fake horror in her voice. "Then you have to go zip-lining with me instead" I can't really tell if she is joking or she is being serious, so I just slip out of the situation.  
"Well I am going to take that shower, I will just meet you in there. Don't do anything stupid" I say kissing her on the forehead.  
"Tobias, I will only be alone for 20 minutes" She sighs. I smirk and turn around on my heels, looking over my shoulder.  
"Exactly"

I'm looking into the mirror, looking at myself. When I look at myself I see a normal young man, well trained and nothing to be embarrassed about. I turn around and look over my shoulder, looking at my scared back. I now see the little 12 year old boy hiding on his room, being terrified every time there was someone on the stairs. Suddenly it feels like my father is standing in the room, but I know I am just hallucinating.  
"You can run, but you can't hide Tobias"  
"I'm not hiding from anything"  
"You will always just be a damage kid, no one cares about you" I don't have a count on how many times he has said this to me. I just stare into the mirror, starring into my own eyes, starring at my dark side.  
"No, you don't get to hunt me forever"  
I put on my shirt and walk out, knowing what I have to do.  
I'm going to put myself out there, out where I am most vulnerable.

* * *

Tris POV.

I'm standing at the bar with the others, and unfortunately Jack is in the bar. He is looking at me.  
"So where is old lover boy?" He says smirking.  
"Yeah, where is Four?" Zeke adds.  
"He is coming. Just taking a shower" I say taking a long sip of the beer in my hand.  
"Why is he never showering or changing with us?" Zeke asks, eating a handful of peanuts.  
"Is he embarrassed of his pathetic body?" Jack says which gives him a few laughs.  
"I think he is afraid of you getting a feeling of inferiority"  
"Oooh" I hear people say, mostly girls.  
"We need some details on that!" Chris and Marlene shouts almost at the same time.  
"Details on what?" Tobias is a few feet away, looking at us. I see Jack moving out of the bar, I see the evil look on his face. This is not going to be good.  
"Your girlfriend is just bragging about how well trained you are, in fact she says that's the reason why you're not showering with us" He says moving closer to Tobias, people have stopped talking and are now forming a circle around the two of them.  
"So is that true?"  
"Something like that" Tobias says, not showing any kind of emotions.  
"Then why don't you show us you're perfect body? Huh? Superman, shirt off" Jack gets a grip on the hem of his shirt, and tucks in it. Tobias bats his hand away.  
"Don't touch him!" I say about to step into the circle. Tobias' eyes locks with mine.  
"Tris, don't. I got this" He says firmly.  
"Needing help from your girlfriend, oh how very masculine" Jack's little brother yells.  
Tobias frowns, still looking at me. He grabs the hem of his shirt, starting to pull it up.  
"What are you…." I don't get to finish my sentence, I'm being pushed away by people who want to enjoy the show. I push myself into the circle again, and what I see surprises me.  
Tobias is standing shirtless in the middle of the circle.


	11. Chapter 11

_**As promised a new chapter :) Enjoy!  
**__**Btw. Thanks for all the postive feedback, and thanks for sumitting some of your ideas, i will try to get them into the story somehow ;)**_

Tris POV.

I hear gasps, the people who are only looking at his front, are smirking. Looking impressed. While the ones who is seeing his back, are covering their mouths with their hand, while starring with wide eyes.  
"Your back.. What… What happened?" Uriah stutter, looking horrified.  
"My father abused me, used to beat the crap out of me" Then I see it, the thing he has tried to avoid most of his life. The petty. I look at Zeke, his eyes widen, he just found out something.  
"It's Eaton isn't it? Coach Eaton is your dad. Why haven't you said anything? You didn't have to be alone with that" He says.  
"I didn't because I never wanted anyone to petty me, or start feeling sorry for me. You shouldn't do it now either, I don't want you to look at me like I'm a kicked puppy" Tobias is babbling, he looks nervous, well that's understandable. I try to catch his eyes, I want to comfort him, but he is too busy explaining.  
"So that's why you stopped playing when he came to Dauntless, that's why you came to Dauntless in the first place, he was your coach back in Abnegation" Zeke whispers, and I now notice that the music has stopped. Tobias nods. I hear someone laugh in the crowd, and it jars on the ear. I look to see a couple of boys, looking at Tobias like he is the most pathetic thing in the world.  
"Oww, big Four ran away hiding from his daddy? You were afraid of your big bad daddy?" Jack mucks, I feel the rage inside. Zeke takes a step forward.  
"You shut your mouth! What's wrong with you?!" He yells, this is the first time I see Zeke mad. I guess he is a man who is choosing his battles, and right now he chose to stand up for his best friend.  
"What's going on here?!" We all turn to see Coach Matthews standing in the door way. He walks in in the circle, standing between the boys.  
"Okay guys, let's take it down a nudge" he gives Tobias a weird look. "Put your shirt back on, will you?". He turns around looking at us all.  
"Party is over. Get to your rooms"  
As we shuffle out, I finally get Tobias on one hand.  
"What was that?" I say, as we are alone in his room.  
"I figured that this was the way to fight the dark side, to show my demons. I know that many of these people will think of me as another person now, just because they know my history. But I don't care about them, this about me. How come you never thought different of me, Tris? You saw the scars, but you didn't look at me like I was a kicked puppy, even though I told you my story"  
"Because I think there is more to a person than just one thing, I don't believe that ONE story can define who you are" He smiles down at me, pulling me in for a hug.  
"I wish everyone was thinking like you" I smile into his chest, I pull away to look at him.  
"I'm so proud of you. You're the bravest person I've ever known; you just overcame one of your biggest fears" He looks at me, thoughtful.  
"What is it Tobias?"  
"I just feel like I need closure, I opened this door and hunted down the demons, I need to find a way to shut that door once and for all" His brain is working hard to come up with a solution, I place my hand on his cheek. Snapping him back to reality.  
"One thing at a time, you will get closure. But for now, just for now; you have conquered"

* * *

I wake up as someone is knocking widely on the door, I look over to see Christina fast asleep. I swear under my breath, getting up from the bed. I open to find a very excited Tobias, standing there a huge smile on his face.  
"Hi! Did I wake you?"  
"Good morning, and yes in fact you did" I say yawning.  
"Sorry about that. Well, do you have any plans for today?"  
"Only practice tonight, why?"  
"I got an idea for my back tattoo, and I want you to come with me! I called the tattoo guy and explained it, he says it will take him about three hours to do it. So maybe you could just go around in the mall, you know buy something take a coffee" I look at him confused, too early in the morning.  
"Yeah sure, can I take a shower and change first?"  
"Why? You are so beautiful already" I look at him with raised eyebrows.  
"We are late, so you just want me to go right?"  
"Yeah, but you really are beautiful" I slap him in the chest, and pull on a pair of sweat pants. I take the cap he is wearing, and place it on my head.  
"Well let's go then"

"There are no people here!" Tobias exclaims as we walk through the mall. I roll my eyes at him.  
"Well, that's because it's Saturday and it's freaking 10 in the morning"  
"You didn't get to eat. Here, take this go and get breakfast. I will go in there, I will text you when I am done" He hands me 20 dollars.  
"I can pay for my own breakfast you know" He doesn't respond, he just shoves the bill in my pocket and leaves.  
I must say it was nice to get something to eat. I look at my watch, I've been here two hours and still have an hour to kill. I feel my phone ringing, it's not a number I know.  
"Hallo?"  
"Hey Trissy!" I hear Al's voice for the first time in over a week, and it feels like it's been years.  
"AL!" I yell into the phone, I feel looking at me and give them an apologizing look.  
"Don't make me go death Trissy" He laughs.  
"Just because I miss you, doesn't mean you're allowed to call me that" I can hear him chuckles. "How are you? How is England?"  
"It's terrible, I miss you all. These people are so boring, and I am pretty sure that my roommate is a vampire" I laugh aloud.  
"How's that?"  
"Well he never sleeps, I never see him the canteen and one night I saw him sucking on an other dudes neck"  
"Maybe he is just… You know"  
"Gay?" Al finishes my sentence. "He defiantly is gay"  
"How can't you tell?"  
"Well, it's one of the random secret talents all gay people have. The ability to tell if a guy is hetro or gay" I laugh, I really miss talking to Al. Everything is so pure about what he is saying. He is not wrapping things up, just saying everything as it is.  
I feel my phone vibrating, and I look at it. There is a new message from Tobias, he is done now. I start to move to the tattoo shop.  
"You got that tattoo?" Al asks  
"Yeah, can't wait to show you. I gotta run, please call me again soon"  
"Sure thing. Take care Trissy" Before I can protest against the nickname, the line is dead.  
I walk into the shop, seeing Tobias smiling.  
"So I got this idea from you actually" I look at him surprised.  
"From me?"  
"Yes. You talked about me being brave because I was facing my fears" I nod, I remember that. He turns around and takes of his shirt. Though it's covered with plastic, I can still see how beautiful artwork it is. It's to hands in the position of a prayer, the hands are holding a chain with a cross as a charm. Under the two hands, are a sentence written in beautiful cursive:  
_Fear God Alone_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So here is a new chapter! Enjoy! Would you like me to post another chapter today? I believe I can get it done in an hour or so :)**_

Four POV.

It's Sunday night and it's raining like hell, Zeke, Will, Uriah and I are watching the girls play. Tris is playing amazing, I can see how her hard work is paying off. I'm always a nerve wreck when I am watching Tris playing, always afraid that she will get hurt, or actually more afraid that she will get hurt and pretend like she is okay. The game is no big deal, and they are just playing with them. Tris have scored two goals, but that doesn't stop her from giving 110 percent.  
"Hey Four, you heard the news!" Sebastian calls from behind, I hate that guy. He is just as cruel as his brother. I ignore him.  
"Seems like your dad got a job as coach for the Butlers, you know the team you're playing in two weeks. It's going to be one big happy reunion" I don't look back at him, but I can almost hear his devilish grin on his face. I'm tensed, and I can feel Zeke's eyes on me. He says something to Sebastian, but I don't hear it. All I can hear is my heartbeat, it's pounding in my ears. I get up from my seat, starting to walk away, but Zeke grabs me by the arm.  
"Dude where are you going? There is still 20 minutes left"  
"I have to go talk to the coach, I'm not playing that game" I say trying to break free from his grip, but it isn't that easy.  
"Dude, don't let him have that kind of power over you anymore. Besides that, Tris is going to be upset if she sees you leave before game is over" I look down at the field, she is busy.  
"If I'm not back before the game is over, tell her had to deal with something. Don't say anything about Marcus" I get away from the field, and start to run towards the coach's' office.  
"Hi son, what can I do for you?" He says, as I enter the office.  
"The game against Butlers next Friday, I am not going to play it"  
"Can I ask why?"  
"Personal issues"  
"I am not going to take out my best player, just because he has personal issues"  
"Then I am going out there and break my own hand, I am not going to play that game. No matter what it takes" I say firmly, leaning against the doorframe. Coach looks at me surprised.  
"Don't even say that for fun. Let's make a deal then, you come to the game and you dress up in the uniform. Start on the bench, and if you feel for it, you can go in and play" I stare at him for a second, trying to figure out if I can get him to let me stay away from the game. There is no chance.  
"Fine" I say, turning around and leaving the room. I can feel my skin glowing, because of my anger. The rain outside feels good against my skin. When I get back to the field I see that there is still 10 minutes left, but no one is playing. When I get closer I can see that they are all standing in a circle, I can see someone lying in the middle. My heart speed up, and I start looking for Tris. I start to panic when I can't see her, so I look over at Zeke.  
"I think she is hurt" He yells.

When I reach the crowd, I get a grip on Christina.  
"What happened?" I almost yell at her.  
"She was body tackled by that huge cow over there, she used to play for the Factionless, no wonder she is playing like that" Christina frowns, I push my way into the middle of the circle. Two medics are by her side.  
"How bad is it?" I ask one of them.  
"Well, her shoulder is out of place and then I think she broke her collarbone. We called an ambulance, it should be here any minute"  
"I don't need an ambulance! Just put my god damn shoulder back in place, so I can play on" Tris yells, with her face in the grass. I shake my head at her, this so like her.  
"You shoulder never play on when you are hurt" The medics says.  
"That's my decision!" Now I am getting angry with her, maybe she likes to be tough, but this is just being idiotic.  
"For one time, listen to what they are telling you!" I exclaim, she tilt up her head giving me a deathly glare.  
"Fine" She says, starting to get up. I offer her my hand, but she bats it away.  
"I hurt my shoulder, not lost my fucking leg"  
She gets up and leaves the field.  
"It's hard to be Tris right now" The medic says, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah, but sometimes it's also hard to be Tris' boyfriend"

* * *

Tris POV.

I look up at the spot where I saw Tobias earlier, but now he is not there. I look at Zeke in question, he just shakes his head and shrugs. I get the ball from one of the girls and start to move it up the field, I pass it and run by one of the defense players, I get the ball and take the shot. Another goal, and we all cheer. I hear the other team's coach yell.  
"Next time you stop her, no matter what it takes!"  
I few moments later I get the ball, I start to move but I see the defense player coming toward me. And by the look at her eyes, I can see that she has interest in intercepting the ball. She slams into me with all her force, and I hear a crack and an extreme pain is burning in my shoulder and collarbone. I grit my teeth, letting out louds growls of pain. I don't know how much time has passed by, when I hear Tobias' voice.  
"How bad is it?"  
"Well, her shoulder is out of place and then I think she broke her collarbone. We called an ambulance, it should be here any minute"  
"I don't need an ambulance! Just put my god damn shoulder back in place, so I can play on" I say, sounding angrier than I wanted to.  
"You shoulder never play on when you are hurt" The medics says.  
"That's my decision!" I say through my grit teeth.  
"For one time, listen to what they are telling you!" Tobias exclaim, clearly angry about how stubborn I am. I look at him, trying not to look angry, but I think I fail because the pain is too bad.  
"Fine I say" starting to get up, I see Tobias offering me a hand. Now it's my turn to get angry. I bat his hand away.  
"I hurt my shoulder, not lost my fucking leg"  
I hear people giving me applause, but I don't look back. I walk out with the assistant coach, waiting for the ambulance. Tobias is joining us.  
"You can go with her in the ambulance, we will get there later when game is over" She says.  
"Sure thing" The assistant is leaving us.  
"You don't have to go with me, I will be fine" I can see the ambulance getting closer, and stand up from the bench.  
"I know, but I'm coming anyway" Tobias says. That's the hard thing about being with Tobias; he is just as stubborn as I am. I sigh.  
"Fine, but don't complain when it gets boring" I say, the ambulance is here and they help me getting into it.  
"Will you be there?" Tobias asks, and I give him a weird look.  
"Yeah, obviously"  
"Then it will never get boring" Before I can answer, he leans in and kisses me.  
Even though I don't like to admit it, I can feel a little of the frustration go away.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with finals and soccer! By the way, irnonic enough, I got hurt in the last soccer match and guess how... Yeah, my shoulder got pushed out of place. Well here is a new chapter! I am still pretty busy with the finals, but i will get some chapters done a little faster.. That a promise!**_

Tris POV.

I'm lying in a hospital bed, waiting for a doctor. I've been here for what seems like forever, Tobias has gone for a walk. My phone is ringing; Christina.  
"So Tris, how is it going!"  
"Terrible, I am waiting for them to get back with the results from my scanning. So they are probably going to put it back in place, which will be painful as hell"  
"What about the collarbone?"  
"Well I will just cross fingers that it's not broken" I see Tobias come in, with a paper bag in his hand. "I gotta go Chris, I will see you when I get back" I shut of the phone, and give Tobias a wide smile.  
"What's in the bag?" I ask, hoping for food.  
"McDonalds, I know you don't usually eat this stuff, but I figured now was a good time have a cheat meal" I grab him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down for a long kiss.  
"You're my hero. Thanks for being there for me, and sorry I am such a stubborn brat" I say, he just kisses me on the forehead and hands me my burger. I'm having a little trouble eating with one hand, which makes us both laugh. Moments after the doctor comes in.  
"Well Mrs. Prior, we looked at the scans and your shoulder is defiantly out of place, unfortunately your collarbone is broken too" I grit my teeth, looking up at the celling.  
"How long will it take?" I whisper.  
"About two months, but let's get that shoulder back in place"  
Tobias is grabbing my hand, and when the doctor pull my shoulder I let out a scream. A scream mixed with pain and anger.  
"Alright babe?"  
"Babe? Since when are you calling me babe?" I ask, through my gritted teeth.  
"Thought I wanted to try it out" I frown, and shake my head.  
"You've always got perfect timing"  
The doctor gives me sling for my arm, telling me I should wear it until the collarbone doesn't hurt anymore. Then the nurse let me inhale some nitrous oxide, and we are good to go.  
It takes a couple of minutes before the nitrous oxide works, and I start to get a little dizzy and foggy. I wrap my arm around Tobias for support, and then I start giggle, without even knowing why.

"What's funny?" Tobias says, as we reach the bus stop. I just look up at him with a huge and dumb smile on my face.  
"You're so handsome, Four! I'm such an awful person; I don't know why someone like you would date me! But do you know what I do know? That you're the most handsome person in the world!" I don't even get what I just said, so silly, why am I sounding so silly? I giggle again. Tobias chuckles and shakes his head.  
"Think that the nitrous oxide was pretty strong. They forgot to calculate with your weight. I you this way, maybe you should inhale some of that stuff everyday" I shake my head.  
"Can you help me home, I think I'm lost" I say looking around.  
"You know what? Let's take a taxi" Tobias says

Somehow Tobias manage to carry me all the way to my room, he puts me down and knocks the door.  
"Chrissy!" I yell and hug when she opens the door. I walk in and lay down on the bed.  
"What's wrong with her?" Chris asks Tobias. Wrong? There is nothing wrong with me!  
"She is high on medication" Tobias explains.  
"I'm not high, I am just so happy that I am here with my best friend and boyfriend. Happy happy happy" My words drift of, and I can feel that I'm about to fall asleep. The last thing I hear before falling to sleep is Tobias' soft voice.  
"I love you" he whispers and kisses me on the forehead.  
I want to respond, but I am already knocked out.

* * *

I wake up with a sharp pain in the shoulder. I look down to see that I am still in my soccer uniform, I remember the episodes from last and slam my hand down the mattress. I look at my alarm clock, and panic when I see that I missed the first two periods. I jump out of the bed and run into the shower, which takes forever and is really awkward because of the bad arm. Getting dressed is even worse, and I am about to give up when I hear a knock on the door.  
"Come in" I yell, struggling with getting my shirt on. Tobias is entering the room, he watches me struggling with the shirt.  
"What about helping me instead of standing there starring?!" I exclaim. There is a sign of relief in his expression, when he walks over to me and helps me.  
"Thank god you are yourself again! That "nice thing" freaked me out" I look at him confused for a second, but then I start to remember some of the things I said last night. I look away, slightly embarrassed. I get up and start to throw things into my bag.  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asks, sitting down on my bed.  
"Because I missed the first two periods, and they are going to kill me. And I am going to miss the third one too, if you don't shut up and get out"  
"Wow, maybe I actually liked you better last night" There is a playful smile on his lips. I hit him with my bag.  
"Take that back right now" He holds his hands up in surrender.  
"But relax, I told principal that we got home from the hospital late last night. So he said you could take the day off" I sit down on the bed, letting out a sigh in relief.  
"Why aren't you at class then?"  
"Well, I told him that you were very upset about all this. So he gave me the day off as well. To cheer you up" I narrow my eyes at him.  
"How the hell did you convince him to that?" He gets up walking past me, stopping to look me in the eyes.  
"My charm. You know, I am the most handsome guy in the word" I feel the heat rush to my cheeks, I grab pillow and throw it at him.  
"Get out! Now!" I yell. He throws his hands up in surrender and walk towards the door, he stops in the door way and turns around. Smirking.  
"Do you want to go out for lunch, though you don't understand why a guy like me, want to be with a girl like you" I get up, walking towards him.  
"That's it! Get your pretty ass out of here, or I will make you feel sorry!" When I reach him, he takes me by surprise. He takes my face between his hands, pressing his lips to mine. I kiss back, wrapping my good arm around his neck. He tucking in the hem of my shirt, to pull me closer, but being careful not to hurt my arm. I am about to lose my self-control when breaks away, looking into my eyes.  
"Meet me outside in 20 minutes?" He says. With that he turns around, and walks out of the door.  
Leaving me there breathless.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! New chapter is up! Maybe i will be able to post another chapter later :) Enjoy!**_

Tris POV.

The last couple of days have been long, spending most of the time alone. Since I can't practice with the others. I've been talking to a doctor, who says they can give me something for the pain, so I will be able to play in a couple of weeks. I just have to clear it with the coach first. I'm at a social science class, social science is not a part of our program put this one class is required, for some reason. Zeke, Tobias and some other seniors are here as well. I've been zoning out, and I wake up when the teacher calls out Tobias' name.  
"Mr. Eaton, what would you say is your biggest fear? And don't say oblivion, because it's not funny" We all give him a weird look. "Oh I guess I found the only teenagers who haven't read that book. Back to the question" He says. Tobias thinks for a second.  
"Well, I have a few" He says. For a moment I fear that some asshole will say something about his father, but to my relief nothing happens.  
"Then just pick one"  
"Heights then" I smile to myself.  
"Why do you think that you are afraid of heights?"  
I actually never asked him about this, so I look at him in expectation.  
"Well my father, used to hang me out of the window, just holding me by my shirt. Whenever I did something to make him mad" I give Tobias a sad look, and grab his hand, stroking it with my thumb. Then the teacher gives some boring explanation about how the human brain works, and how humans fears change along with the society.  
"Mrs. Prior?" My head snap up.  
"huh?"  
"Would you care to share some of you fears with us?"  
"No" I say, thinking. I am afraid to lose Tobias, but that one is just too cliché.  
"We are waiting"  
"Death" I say, the teacher looks at me raising his eyebrows.  
"We are all going to die, you shouldn't be afraid of dying"  
"I am not scared of dying, I just don't want to. You see, the human kind is a very social creature. Right now I have all the social relations I need, I have a boyfriend and a bunch of great friends. Imagine all that being taken away from you. Isn't that scary?" I finish, and I feel most of the class looking at me. The teacher looks at me with an impressed expression.  
"All for today" He says, and we start to walk out.  
"Wait up Mrs. Prior" I stop, and turn around to face the teacher.  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you ever thought about studying social science?"  
"Yeah, but they didn't have it here"  
"Oh I know. I am teaching on UIC, and we have a very nice social science and soccer program. You could transfer you know" I think about it, I really like it here with all my friends, but I also always been into social science.  
"I have to think about that, like, really think about it" I say  
"Sure, I understand. I will give you my card, you can call me a someday. We can meet up, and I can tell you more about it" I take his card, and walk out of the class meeting Tobias.  
"What's up?" He says, putting his arm around my shoulder as we walk down the hall.  
"Nothing, he just wanted to know if I used to take social science classes" I don't feel like telling Tobias about the offer, maybe some time when I know more, but not right now.  
"Well, since you are not playing the game tomorrow night, I want to cheer you up. So don't make any plans tonight, you are going to have fun!" I look at him in wonder.  
"What are we going to do?" He just smirks down at me, kissing my forehead.  
"That, my dear Tris, is a surprise"

* * *

When I meet Tobias he doesn't say anything, just grabs my hand and start walking downtown.  
"We are going out for dinner?" I ask.  
"No, but I will buy you an ice cream" I laugh, and follow him to the ice cream truck. We sit down on a bench, eating our ice cream.  
"Are you going to lose your scholarship for the year?" Tobias asks.  
"No I don't think so, they will put me on medication, so I will be back soon" For a minute he just stares at me.  
"I really admire you, how much you want to play. But you should only play if you are 100 % alright, I like you when you're alright"  
"Don't worry about it, I am fine. It's already much better, it was only a slight fracture you know" He nods, and gets up.  
"We better get going"  
"Where to?" I say, but he just grabs my hand and leads the way.  
"Seriously where are we going, and why are we in such a hurry!" I complain, being dragged after him.  
"Because we have a reservation for 7 o'clock, which is in 5 minutes"  
"Thought you said we weren't going out for dinner" I say, looking at him confused. He stops in front of a restaurant, looking down at me smiling.  
"We are not. You are" He says, and point into the restaurant. I look and I almost let out a fangirl scream, in there, sitting at a table, is Al. I look up at Tobias, and smile ear to ear.  
"You're amazing" I whisper.  
"Yeah yeah. Go get him! I will pick you up 9" I give him at quick kiss, and run into the restaurant. When I reach him, I wrap my good arm around his neck and he pulls me into him for a bone crushing hug. It hurts like hell, but I don't care.  
I am just so happy to see him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Another chapter... After this chapter there will be a lot of drama! It will get a ugly, and I will warn you now... Someone will die.. Dam dam daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam. Enjoy, and stay tuned for the next chapters!**_

Four POV.

I know how hard it is for Tris, not being able to play with the others. She is been so quiet since the game, not really smiling or laughing. So seeing her this happy, is the greatest gift ever. She looks up at me, with the widest smile ever.  
"You're amazing" I just smile back at her, knowing the only thing she wants to do is run into Al.  
"Yeah yeah. Go get him! I will pick you up at 9" She gives me a quick peck on the lips, before she runs into the restaurant and hugs Al tight. I smile to myself, and walk back to campus. When I get back I run into the coach.  
"Wait up Four!" He says, showing me to a bench. I take a seat.  
"What's up coach?" I ask, already knowing what's up.  
"Just wanted to know if you changed your mind about the game next Saturday?"  
"I haven't. I'm not playing, and I really don't want to be there either" I say firmly, looking down my hands.  
"How bad is this personal issue?" He asks, I frown. _Pretty god damn bad!  
_"Bad enough" I just say.  
"Well, you can get back at him then!" I look at him confused.  
"You want me to beat him up?"  
"No, I want you to help beat the team. Bruises heal, a lost against our team doesn't" I shake my head.  
"That's not enough, I wish it was, but it's not" I say getting up from my seat.  
"Fine, but you are going to sit on that bench and be a part of the team"  
I walk back to my room, trying to kill sometime before I am picking up Tris. I think about it, maybe this is my opportunity to get closure.

* * *

Tris POV.

It's been a long time since I've been laughing so much, Al and I are having a blast. The time flies.  
"So how come you're here?" I ask.  
"Four called me, told me about what happened. Told me that you could use company to cheer you up, and the timing is perfect, because there is some kind of lock down back in England" I look down at my watch it's almost 8.30, I look at him.  
"Too bad Four is picking me up soon, I really enjoy this!"  
"Easy Tris, I'm going to stay for at least two weeks. I will be at the game tomorrow" I hold back a scream of joy.  
"That's so awesome! Where are you staying?" He is smirking.  
"Well, that was one of the things I was going to tell you" I cover my mouth.  
"You met someone! Who is it?!" I say, with a huge smile on my face.  
"You already know him! It's George, he used to play for Dauntless" I remember that Al said he liked him some years back.  
"That's so great! Congratulations!" I take his hand, he squeezes it a little.  
"Thanks! How about you and Four? Still going strong?"  
"Yeah, we are great. He is the greatest boyfriend I could ask for"  
"Speaking of the devil" Al jokes pointing at the window, Tobias is standing out there. We pay for the dinner and step out, I hug Tobias tight. Tobias extends his hand to Al.  
"Thanks for coming Al, it's nice to finally see Tris smile" He says.  
"Glad I could help, I will see you guys tomorrow at the game" I hug Al goodbye, and Tobias and I start to walk back to campus.  
"You okay Tobias?" I asks after a long moment of silence.  
"Yeah, I am just thinking" He says, sounding a little distant.  
"About what?" I asks, placing my hand on his hip.  
"Just that a wish I could make you happy like that. That we could do something together, that would make you forget about your sadness. Isn't there anything?" He asks, I look at him in wonder.  
"I'm always happy with you Tobias" He doesn't buy it. "But if you want to make me really happy, you go zip-lining with me" I say, smirking. He raises an eyebrow at me.  
"Anything but that!"  
"Okay, okay. How about I make you a deal? When you lose a game, you go zip-lining with me?" He thinks about it for a second.  
"Deal"  
"You are playing after the girls' game tomorrow night right?"  
"Yep, you will be there right?"  
"Sure"  
We are in the hallway, and Tobias is following me all the way to my door. Such a gentleman.  
"Thank you for tonight Tobias, you really are an amazing boyfriend" I lean in to kiss him, he brushes his lips against mine. First softly, then he puts his hand on my chin to slow down the kiss. He is deepening it, and I am glad that we are in and empty hall way.  
"Hey! Get a room you two!" Uriah calls from the end of the hallway, I smile against his lips and pull away.  
"Whish we were alone" Tobias says, before I open the door.  
"I almost always wish that" I say, stepping inside and wave goodbye to Tobias before shutting the door.

* * *

Tris POV.

The girls' game is great, but terrible to watch. I almost sit and kick the ball at the tribune, Al is looking at me like I'm insane.  
"What? Don't you miss playing?"  
"Oh I do, but not that bad"  
"Looks like they could use you" Will says, pointing at the field. There is a free kick, and they are usually mine. The ball goes way over the goal, and I stand up and yell in frustration. The boys look at me with wide eyes.  
"I'm glad you are not my coach" Uriah says, looking a little scared.  
"Oh shut up! Hey Al! You're staying for Four's game too right?" He looks at me, like I am an idiot.  
"Uhmm, yeah of course! It's what I am waiting for!" We all laugh.  
The girls' game ends with a win to us, and soon the girls join us at the tribune to watch the football team.  
It's a good game, and Tobias is playing amazing. He catches every ball, and has at least scored 5 touchdowns. I look around and see Jack's brother, Sebastian sitting behind us.  
"See, this is why you're not on the team" I say with a smirk.  
"Shut your mouth, little filthy…" He is cut of my Al.  
"What are you about to say?" He gets up from his seat. We all know all wouldn't harm anyone, but he can look pretty scary if he wants to. Sebastian swallows hard.  
"Just stay away from me" He says, getting up and leaving. I laugh a little, but I stop immediately when my eyes lands on a person sitting farther up on the tribune. He is wearing a cap and sunglasses, but I recognize him anyway.  
Marcus.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Once again i want to say i am sorry for not updating that much in the moment, but i am so stressed out because of the finals and now there is World Chapionship in Soccer as well :P But anyway! Enjoy!**_

Tris POV.

When there is halftime the others go to get hotdogs, I stay and make my way up to where Marcus is sitting. He doesn't look at me.  
"What are you doing here?" I hiss, clenching my hands into fist.  
"Can't I come here to watch my son play?" He says, still facing the field.  
"No, and you get the hell out of here before Tobias sees you!" He finally turns his head towards me, smirking. It gives me the chills.  
"Oh, I'm going now. This is boring anyway. You know Tobias has always been on hell of a useless little brat, but his taste in women is even more useless" I grit my teeth, and take one step closer to him.  
"Maybe my arm is hurt, but I can easily kill you with one hand. The only reason I haven't done anything to you yet, is because Tobias should do it. But if you don't go right now, I might change my mind" he frowns, and place a firm hand on my bad shoulder. He takes a hard grip, and I growl in pain.  
"Women like you need to be put in place, just like Tobias' mother. Too bad Tobias is too weak to do it" He let go and walk away. My friends return in the same moment, looking at me in wonder.  
"Who was the dude?" Will says.  
"Just a man, who needed directions" Al hands me a hotdog. I look down on the field, Tobias catches my eyes and flashes me a wide smile. I smile back and relax a little, though Marcus is still hunting me.

* * *

It's the evening before the football team's next match. I'm worried about Tobias, he has been so weird. First I thought that it was just nerves, but I've seen him nervous before and this is something else. I'm lying in my bed, just starring out in the blue. Chris tried to convince me to go to some soccer get together, but I really don't feel like going because I can't play the next game. There is a knock on the door.  
"It's open, just enter" I yell. Tobias' beautiful face appears, and I smile at him.  
"Why aren't you at that soccer thing?" He asks, entering the room. I sit up in the bed.  
"Not in the mood. Coach didn't agreed to let me play on medication"  
"I know" He says, looking down at the floor.  
"How do you know that? Did…. Did you?" I can feel myself getting angry.  
"I talked with him, and we agreed that letting you play is a bad idea" He sits down on the bed beside me, trying to put a hand on my leg, but I get up.  
"_You_ agreed?! Tobias, this is my life and my sport! You should stay the hell out of it! I can't believe you! You know how much it kills me not to play!" I scream at him, I am furious.  
"Yeah I know that Tris! So how would feel if that injury got permanent? If you play before you are fully recovered, that injury will get worse. Then you wouldn't get to play again. Ever!" I know he is right, but I am still pissed about him getting into my business.  
"Still, it's my problem not yours"  
"Maybe you are right, but when you don't make responsible choices" I remain silent, I don't want to fight him anymore. Done is done. So I am changing the subject.  
"Enough of that. What's up with you? You've been so weird lately" He looks at me surprised.  
"Nothings up" He says, looking away.  
"Then why are you acting like there is something wrong?" He looks at me with a smirk.  
"Maybe it's the lack of love from my incredible beautiful and sexy girlfriend" I can feel my cheeks getting hot, and I know they are probably bright red right now. I walk over to him, and sit down in his lap.  
"Oh is that so?" I say in a seductive voice, biting my lip.  
"Now that is not fair" I take of my sling, and wrap my arms around his neck.  
"See, it's feeling much better" I say, kissing his neck. I can feel his breathing getting faster.  
"Mmmmm" Is all he says, before he is pulling me down onto the bed with him. He removes my shirt, there's a little pain in the shoulder, but it's bearable. Then he removes his own shirt. We break away for air moments later.  
"Right now I am glad I took that chat with the coach. Or else we wouldn't be here" He kiss down my collarbone, leaving a trail of soft kisses.  
"You're an idiot" I sigh, and roll on top of him.  
I forget about my anger and wonder, and I just enjoy the moment.  
Tobias rolls of off me, and for a moment we just lay there catching our breath.  
"Tris can you do me favor?" He asks, pulling me against his bare chest.  
"Sure?" I say, inhaling his wonderful smell.  
"Don't come to the game tomorrow" I look up at him.  
"Why not?"  
"I just don't want you there. It's going to be an ugly game, it always ends up in a fight. I just don't want you to get hurt" I frown at him, by now he should know that I can take care of myself.  
"I can defend myself"  
"Beatrice, please just stay away. Go out with Al instead. Please promise me you want go there"  
I think for a moment.  
"Fine" I say. Tobias frowns at me, and rolls on top of me, so he can look me in the eyes.  
"_Promise_ me" He says firmly. I let out a sigh.  
"I promise I won't come, please just be careful then" I say.  
"Then I promise I will be careful" I give him a trying smile. He leans down at start to kiss me slowly, it makes me lose track of my thought, but I can't really let go of thinking why he doesn't want me there.


	17. Chapter 17

Four POV.

I stay with Tris for the night, Chris is not in her bed when we wake up. Guess she was with Will. Tris goes to take a shower, and I start to get dressed. I open her computer to check my schedule, and it's still on the last page she was on. I look at it and it's the homepage for UIC, she is looking at a page saying "_Are you thinking about transferring?"_ I look at the page in horror. Tris is thinking about transferring? Why hasn't she said anything about that? I leave the room without saying anything, I'm angry and hurt. She is planning just to leave me. I get to the first period sitting beside Zeke.  
"Yo what's up bro?" He says as I sit down. I just mumble something in answer.  
"You okay? Thinking about tonight? Please tell me you're not thinking about doing something stupid?" He says, I can feel myself being irritated.  
"God damn it Zeke! Stop all the questions!" I exclaim, he looks at me with a surprised expression. It's time for lunch, and I join the others around the table.  
"You were in a hurry this morning?" Tris asks as she sits down beside me. I don't look at her.  
"Yeah, was a little late" She rubs me on the back, and kisses me on the cheek. Normally I would love that, but I am still angry about her plans on transferring.  
"Oh okay, well I am going out with Al right after school ends, so I guess I will just see you after the game?" I force myself to look at her, and give her a little smile.  
"Sure" She gives me a quick kiss, before she gets up and leave.  
The rest of the day goes by quickly, Zeke still being all curious.  
"Four, man. You've been weird all day. Are you sure you are okay?"  
"I am fine. Let's just get to the field"  
We walk to the locker rooms, and change into our uniforms. Coach comes in.  
"Since Four has some trouble with his wrist, TJ will me our wide receiver today. If you feel like playing, just say the word and we will split the time between you two" He keeps talking for 20 minutes, and then we enter the field for warm ups. My head snaps up as I see the other team walking onto the field, my eyes only search for one person. There he is, standing there with sunglasses and a cap on. Marcus.  
I found my target.

Tris POV.

All and I are chatting and eating dinner, this is almost as good as watching Tobias play.  
"So, you said something about thinking about transferring next semester. Something you have thought more about?" Al asks, taking a sip of his beer.  
"Well I've been looking at the website, and it really looks awesome. I really don't know if I should do it, and you want to hear the worst part?" Al nods. "I don't know if I should go for a soccer or a dancing scholarship"  
"Damn girl, you have some thinking to do. Speaking of the dancing: You need to show me some time, I bet you're amazing" I smile at him, I am about to say something, but I am cut off by y phone ringing.  
"Yeah?"  
"Hey Tris! It's Zeke. Why aren't you here?"  
"Aren't you supposed to be playing now? Four said I shouldn't come tonight" I start to get nervous, though I don't know why.  
"Tris you need to come. Four has been acting so weird all day, and I am afraid he will do something stupid and…."  
"Hold up, what kind of stupid? What are you talking about Zeke?" I cut him off.  
"You don't know? We are playing Marcus' team" I can feel my eyes almost pop out of my head.  
"What?!" I almost scream down into the phone.  
"The game is about to start. Tris please hurry, you are always the only one that can calm him down" The phone is dead, and I look over at Al.  
"What's wrong Tris?" He asks.  
"We need to get to that game"

As we get to the field, there is not that much time left of the first quarter. Nothing has happened the game yet. I join my friends, as I look after jersey number 4. I don't see it anywhere, Christina must notice because she taps my shoulder and points to the bench.  
"Why isn't he playing?" I ask.  
"Something about his wrist, but I am not sure that's true" Will says, and then point to Marcus. I feel like going down there and kick his ass, but I control myself. I just keep my eyes on Tobias, he seems relaxed right now, so I do the same. The game continues and the other team gets a touchdown, I see the coach talking to Tobias and he just shakes his head and look away. Coach must be trying to convince him to play. They get another touchdown, and now we can hear the coach yelling at Tobias.  
"HOW MUCH DO WE NEED TO GET BEHIND BEFORE YOU GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!" Tobias just gets up and walks over to the water, and start drinking. He still looks calm. Then the worst thing happens.  
"The big Four is scared of his daddy!" Sebastian yells from somewhere. The whole crowd is laughing, and yelling "pussy" and "sissy" at him. I look at him, and I can see him shaking with anger. I get up from my seat, and try to get his attention.  
"Four! Calm down!" He doesn't seem to hear me, he throws the bottle and start stalking towards Marcus.  
"Four! Don't!" I yell again, Marcus seems to hear me. He looks at Tobias.  
"Look who got up from the bench" He says, laughing along with the boys from the team.  
"Eaton what are you doing!" The coach yells, but he doesn't hear any of us. He just moves with a blank face expression, towards his target.  
Then he hits it, and he hits it hard.  
Chaos is released, and everyone is gathering around in a circle down the field.  
In the middle Tobias is beating Marcus up.  
Payback time.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Sorry guys! This update took waaaay too long! But now i am finally done with school, so now there is time for more writing! Here is a new chapter! Enjoy! I will update again soon!_**

Tris POV.

Everything went so fast, Tobias beating the crap out of Marcus. Me trying to get him to stop, and then the police came. I am mad at him, mad at him for being so god damn stupid. I've been waiting for him for I don't know how long, apparently Marcus fought back, because there is a doctor in there with them. Finally the doctor is leaving, and an officer is coming up to me.  
"You here for Eaton right?" I nod "You get 15 minutes"  
"What do you mean? He can't come with me home?"  
The officer laughs at me.  
"No way"  
I get up and walk into the small room. Tobias' eye is swollen and blue, and he is pressing an icepack to his ribs. I look at him, and I hope he can see the disappointment in my eyes.  
"Don't give me that look" He says, and looks away.  
"I give you exactly that look! What in God's name were you thinking?! You're going to jail, do you get that?! Jail Tobias" His head snaps up at me.  
"I get that! Stop yelling at me, I'm not some little boy you need to tell did something wrong"  
"But you did! Do you even realize how many years you can get for this?" I sit down before him, and he looks me right in the eyes.  
"Who cares? Everybody would do fine anyway" I place a hand on his knee.  
"Who cares about everybody? What about me?" I whisper. He frowns at me.  
"You would do fine Tris, maybe it would take time, but you would be fine"  
"That's a lie. Why didn't you tell me that you felt bad about him coming? You shouldn't keep stuff like that from me" I see anger flashes in his eyes.  
"You're are the one to talk?! You haven't really told me about your transferring plans!"  
"Who said that?" I ask.  
"Does it really matter? The fact is that you didn't. So don't talk about keeping things from each other!" He yells. I just look at him, noticing how everything about him has changed. I get up from my seat.  
"I can't recognize you Tobias, call me when you find the old Tobias. I miss him. Until then; Take care of yourself" I walk towards the door, and I hear Tobias get up from his seat.  
"Tris, I love you, you know that. Everything is just a mess in the moment, and I am not myself and I am not good for you" The tears are trying to make their way down my cheeks, but I hold them back.  
"I know" I say, and then I walk out of the door.  
Not sure if he will ever be the same again, not sure if I will ever see him again.

Four POV.

I feel like shit, I am lying in this small cell staring at the wall. Last night Tris and I broke up, or we decided to take a break. I know it's the right thing to do, because right now we just keep hurting each other. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. An officer comes in.  
"Come with me son, we need to question you about last night" I get up and follow him to another small room, I sit down and the officer looks at me. He seems nice.  
"So, Tobias, tell me what happened yesterday"  
"I believe Marcus already told you what happened. I knocked him out, because he got me upset" I say, looking down. I'm so bad at lying.  
"Well how did he get you so upset? You really got into that fight" I let out a big sigh, and look up at him.  
"It's really not worth repeating" He turns of the recorder and look into my eyes.  
"You don't remember me do you?" I shake my head. "About 11 years ago I was called out to a domestic dispute, when I arrived a woman opened the door and she had a nosebleed. I asked her what happened, and she said she fell. I walked in to check if everything was alright, and then I saw a little boy. He looked up at me with his blue eyes, and whispered: "My dad hurts me and my mother". But the woman just told me that he was kidding, and were just talking. I couldn't do anything about it. Maybe I have forgot about half of the cases that I've been working on, but I will never forget those blue eyes" I stare at the wall behind him, thinking back to the situation, I do remember that day.  
_"You will never get better if you don't practice! You can't just run around with your friends all the time!" Marcus yelled at me, we just lost a game and as usual he blamed it all on me.  
"I want to be with my friends, I like them. I don't want to play football all the time" Marcus slammed his hand down in the table, and grabs me by the collar of my shirt.  
"Then you're going to be a loser, you can't do shit. Worthless piece of shit!"  
"Marcus, leave him alone. Let him do what he wants to do" My mother says, I wished she wouldn't have done that, because Marcus exploded. I ran to hide, and I came out when the police came.  
_I take a deep breath, and look him right in the eyes.  
"You are mistaking me with someone else" I say. He looks at me with a disappointed expression.  
"You need to understand that this will put you in jail, maybe for quite a long time" I shake my head.  
"Marcus wouldn't press changes against me" I say.  
"You don't understand, he already did. That's why we are having this conversation"  
It's quite a shock for me, and I know I need to get him to drop the case and to get out of this mess so I can get Tris back. And I know exactly how to do it.  
"Can I make a phone call? And can you get me a little slip of paper from wallet, there is a number on it?" He nods, and walks out the door. He comes back 10 minutes after, and shows me to a phone. I press in the number from the paper slip, and wait. It rings two times before someone picks up.  
"Hallo?" a female voice says.  
"Hallo, is this Evelyn Johnson?"

_**Don't worry about the FourTris thing! It's badly bruised but not broken! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys, thanks for all the positive reviews on the new chapter! you guys are awesome!. I think there will be a little time skip, maybe after the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, these chapters isn't that much interesting, but there will be a lot of that in the next chapters :)**_

Four POV.

The talk with my mother was slightly awkward, it turns out she is a layer and when I told her everything, she insisted to take my case for free. Which I am very happy for, but I really don't hope that she thinks this will fix everything between us. I'm sitting in the visiting room and waiting for her, I am nervously drumming my fingers against the table. When the door opens, I jump out of my seat. She walks in and she looks almost exactly like I remember her. She gives me a small smile before extending her hand.  
"Tobias, it's so good to see you, never imagined these surroundings though. You have changed so much" She says as I shake her hand, we sit down across from each other.  
"Yeah, a lot happens in 11 years" I say, she gives me a sad look.  
"Let's focus on the case. So we need to get Marcus to drop the charges, and I am 100 % sure he will do it if he finds out that we can ruin him with a child abuse case" I nod.  
"And you are willing to go against him?" I ask.  
"Of course, I know I didn't back then. I regret it, I regret so badly. I know this will not make up for it, but it's the least I can do" She says.  
The next hour goes by with planning how we should handle it, and we are going to take everyone by surprise.  
"So tell me, do you have a girlfriend?" I look at her surprised.  
"Uhm… Well.. It's kind of complicated"  
"You are afraid that you will turn out like him, so you are keeping her on a distance" She says, like she could look inside my mind.  
"I lost control over my rage, she shouldn't be near me when that happens"  
"And the person who triggers your rage is Marcus, then we just have to put him out of the game. What's her name?"  
"Beatrice, but she doesn't like to be called that" I smile at the thought of her, which makes me realize that there is no way I can live without her.  
"Is she pretty?" Evelyn smiles  
"She is beautiful"  
"I can't wait to meet her, visiting time is over, so I have to go. I will make some phone calls, and then I will see you next week. I think the trial will be in three weeks or so" With that she gets up, she goes for the hug and I go for the hand shake. I jab her in the ribs and we end doing some weird hip-hop-like-hug/handshake. I return to my cell, and lay down on the bed. Only thinking about one person. Tris.

Tris POV.

This day has been weird, I have just been starring at the celling. Wanting to call the station to talk with Tobias, but I have been resisting it. I know we both need time and space, you can't play on broken strings. We need to fix what's broken, before we can continue our relationship. I sit with the gang around the table, starring at the empty spot where Tobias normally sits. Everyone is dead quite. Uriah is the first to break the silence.  
"So do we know what happens with Tobias now?" I feel everybody look at me.  
"Marcus pressed charges, so they are going to keep him until the trail" I say.  
"When is it?" Zeke asks  
"I don't know, I haven't talked to him today?"  
"How come?" Will asks.  
"We are.. well, we are sort of on a break" I stutter, swallowing hard.  
"What? No! Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me?" Chris says, moving closer to me.  
"I'm fine, we just need sometime. Everything is kind of weird now. Guess it will be better sometime" I eat some of my sandwich.  
"We will call and ask how he is later" Zeke says.  
"We should go out tonight, just to light up the mood" Shauna says.  
I just agree, maybe it will take my mind of all the mess.  
"When is Al going back to London?" Chris asks as we sit in our room.  
"Couple of days"  
"Does he know about you and Four?" I shake my head.  
"Have you seen my notepad?" She asks, getting up looking into drawer.  
"No, why?"  
"Because I need to remember this date! The first time you told me something first" I laugh and shake my head.  
"See I knew I could make you laugh, let's get ready to go out!"

Four POV.

"Eaton, you got visitors. Room 3" An officer says, as he opens the door. I walk with him, really hoping it's Tris. But he said visitors. I walk into the room to find Zeke and Uriah sitting there.  
"What are you doing here guys?" I ask, giving both of them a man hug.  
"We thought that we would check on you, we are worried about you" Zeke says.  
"Don't be, I am good here. Missing being around you guys"  
"I think you are missing someone more than us" Uriah says with a smirk, I try to smile back.  
"Yeah of course, how is she?" I ask, trying to sound casual.  
"She is alright I guess. She is out with the others" I feel my heart break a little, she is already moving on. Zeke must notice.  
"Dude, not like that. The others just wants to light up the mood a bit, she is sad Four. She will be sad until you get back" Zeke assures me, and deep inside me I know that already. I nod.  
"So when are you going to get out?"  
"The trail is in a month or so, but if we lose the case I will go to jail" I watch both of their jaws drop, and their eyes widen as they say "What".  
"Easy guys, I will get him to drop the case. I'm getting the best kind of help. I would like you to come to trial, it will be a huge support to me. Do me a favor, don't tell Tris when it is. I don't want her there, if the plan doesn't work out it will be ugly. Just tell her I don't want to leave her, and if she ever seems to doubt it; Tell her I love her" They just nod, clearly a little scared by all the emotions. An officer comes in, and tells us the visit time is over. We say our goodbyes, and suddenly I am no longer worried about Tris. Because I know my friends will do my job while I am gone, they will take good care of her.


	20. Chapter 20

_**So someone wrote "nobody died tho", do you guys want a death? Because I am really thinking about doing it in the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter! I will try to update later today! ;)**_

Tris POV.

The bar is crowded, I see Al making his way through the crowd with a bunch of shots and drinks.  
"Wow, buying drinks to the whole bar?" I ask Al smiling. He smiles back.  
"Naah, just for us. Let's get drunk for God's sake!" He yells, everyone screams in agreement and raise their glass. The drink burns down my throat, and is spreading a nice warmth. After a couple of drinks Uriah and Zeke join us, and we all look at them in expectation.  
"He is fine, he doesn't know when the trail is. He will get Marcus to drop the case" I sigh in relief, at least they are taking good care of him.  
"So Tris, when were you going to tell us about your transferring plans?" Uriah says. Tobias must have told him, great now I have to deal with more angry friends.  
"You are thinking about transferring?!" Chris yells over the loud music.  
"I was offered to transfer, and I looked up the place, but I am not going to do it. With Tobias being away I realize how much I need you guys" All their expressions soften, and Chris takes my hand.  
"I totally forgot to tell you, I saw the local dance studio looking for a lead dancer for a show. It's supposed to be a combination of modern dance and ballet, it's so for you!" Al says. I look at him like he is the silliest person in the world.  
"Al I haven't danced in years, I would never get that spot. I'm not going to embarrass myself" Now they all look at me like I am the idiot.  
"Tris, just shut up. I've seen you dance at the parties in Dauntless, and you are amazing. I say you should go for it! When is it Al?" Uriah says.  
"It's Monday" Al says.  
"Then I am defiantly not going!" I exclaim.  
"Why not? Your shoulder is busted anyway, you will not play for another month. I know someone who would tell you to do it" Chris says, I give her a "that was just to corny look" she shrugs. "you know I am right" They all keep looking at me.  
"Okay then, I will do it! But then this is the last drink! I need to practice tomorrow!"  
"Yeah" everyone yells and we raise our glasses to one last drink.  
"To Tris' return to the dance!" Zeke yells.

* * *

Four POV.

The day goes by slowly, I know that Evelyn will be here at some point. They moved me to a department for young boys, and I will be staying here until the trail. They gave me back my phone, but they took away the SIM-card. I just sit and stare at my wallpaper, a picture of me and Tris kissing. I'm in my Dauntless uniform, and Tris is in hers. I smile to myself. Suddenly a boy sits down beside me, looking at my phone, I quickly put it back in my pocket.  
"That's one hell of nice hoe you got here" He says, speaking in a tone I've only watched in movies.  
"She is not a hoe, she is my girlfriend and she is not nice, she is beautiful" I say. He laughs and holds his hands up in defense.  
"Chill bro, I didn't mean anything bad. She really is fine though, is she visiting a lot?"  
"Well, not exactly. It's kind of complicated at the moment" I scratch the back of my neck.  
"Tell me about it" he pulls out his phone. Showing me a picture of a girl, she is pretty but nothing like Tris. "We've been together for 5 years, but she haven't been here in 6 months" He explains.  
"I'm sorry about that. How old are you and how long have you been here?"  
"18, and I've been here about a year. Well it seems like ten" My eyes widen.  
"What did you do?" He is about to answer but we are cut of my an officer.  
"Eaton, visit for you" I get up.  
"That's a story for another time, see you around Eaton. My name is Rune by the way" That name sounded weird, not American at all. I walked into the visiting room, and hugged my mother.  
"You alright?" She asks. I nod as I sit down.  
"I've been talking to some people, and the trail will be on 24th November. Apparently Marcus is defending himself, well he has been in law school but he never finished. I don't need to talk to him, he doesn't need to talk to me, so we will just see him at trail. I've been talking to the officer who remembered us from back then, he is willing to testify against him"  
"Awesome, do you think this will take days?" She looks thoughtful for a moment.  
"My guess is, that he will drop the case, and then the police will take care of him"  
"So he is going to jail?" I ask, with hope in my voice.  
"I am almost 100 % positive that he will"  
I smile widely at the thought of not seeing Marcus' face again, I can almost already feel myself becoming a better person.

* * *

Tris POV.

It's late night, I've already been practicing three times today. I got Robert to let me in, he told the coach that he needed to practice on his 3-point shot or something. The shoulder aches a bit, but it's not that bad. I feel happy when I dance, but I don't think I am good enough to get the spot, but it's worth the try. I'm going insane not doing anything. The music starts and I start to move to the rhythm. First part is modern, I make big and bouncing moves. The next is the ballet part, this is really hard to do. The modern part is easy because it's very similar to how I dance at parties. Ballet I haven't done for years, so I go for the easy stuff and I end with a breakdance session. This hurts my shoulder bad, I hear someone clap at the door. I turn to see the football coach.  
"I thought I heard some music" He says, I sit down at a chair and blush a bit.  
"You mind?" He says and point to the other chair.  
"Sure"  
"Four never mentioned you being a dancer, well again he never mentioned that his father was Marcus Eaton either"  
"Well, I didn't wanted people to pity him" I explain.  
"I understand that, and I also understand why he knocked him out" I look at him in surprise.  
"You do? Because I don't"  
"He wanted to show everybody that he wasn't afraid of him, show that he wasn't weak"  
"I just wished he could've controlled himself. I know this sounds selfish, but I really miss him. I just wish he would've thought of the consequences" I sigh, and I feel a little weird talking about this with the football coach, but he just smiles at me.  
"Sure, I understand that. So you and dance?"  
"Yeah well, I did ballet for 7 years and know that I busted my shoulder I thought I could do some dancing again. The other sort of forced me to do it, so now I am doing it. I actually have to get some rest before the audition tomorrow" I say getting up from the seat.  
"Sure thing, well I wish you luck" I smile and walk to my room, crashing into bed.

* * *

Four POV.

It's evening and I am cleaning up the dishes with Rune.  
"So can I have that story now?" I ask, he smiles.  
"Sure. Well nothing crazy, I was selling drugs at the high school. One day some really stoned guy came up to me and my girlfriend, he wanted more but he couldn't pay. When I told him I wouldn't give him the drug he flipped, he grabbed my girlfriend and pulled out a gun. I stabbed him with my butterfly knife, and unfortunately he died. It turned out that the gun was just paintball, but I had a good lawyer and so I got 3 years for selling drugs and they dropped the murder charges because of self-defense. My girlfriend thought I went over the line that night, she doesn't understand" I finish handing me a plate.  
"I understand, my girlfriend doesn't understand why I did it either" We finish the dishes and sit in the "living room", here the visitors can come in too.  
"So your name doesn't sound very American" I say.  
"No, I'm from Denmark. I moved here with my family when I was 12, my father thought I was going to be the next Brett Favre" He laughs, and I laugh along with him. I know that too well, when parents expect too much from their children.  
"If the name is too hard for you to pronounce, you can just call me Rob, that's what everyone else calls me" I nod.  
"You can all me Four" As I say that I see a familiar face enters the room.  
"Hey man, come and sit" I look at the guard. "15 minutes" he says and I nod.  
"Meet Rob, Rob meet my best friend Zeke" They shake hands.  
"I will just sit over here so you can have some privacy" Rob says and takes a seat a few feet away.  
"So what's up?" Zeke says.  
"Well, not much since yesterday. You?" He smiles.  
"Well she has been to a dance audition today" He answers, knowing I only want to hear about Tris.  
"What? Where and how did it go?"  
"She is in, some local dance studio. Al told her about it, and she is happy, I think it helps her think about something else"  
"How the hell did you convince her to that?" I say laughing, knowing how bad she feel about showing of her dance skills.  
"Well, we told her that if you had been there you would have told her to do it" I smile, it's nice to know that even though I am not there, I still have an influence on her.  
"You are damn right. By the way, the trail is 13th November. Marcus is going to defend himself, I am not sure if that's good or bad though"  
"Oh" Zeke says, looking away.  
"What?"  
"Well 13th November is Tris' dance thing" He mumbles, clearly embarrassed about having to choose. "But you know I am going to be there for you, always am bro. I better get going. I will tell Tris you said hi, and that you are proud of her" He gets up and leave. Rune returns to the seat beside me.  
"I really cross my fingers that you will get out of here man"  
"Why's that?"  
"You deserve to be with your girlfriend, I can see that you love her. You're face lights up like a Christmas tree every time someone mentions her name" I laugh, not even embarrassed about that I am showing of my feelings.  
"Yeah, I really cross my fingers too"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Woop woop! New chapter is up! :) Enjoy it!  
**__**To DauntlessDoctorShadowhunting: you were wondering why I chose 13. November, well my mom was diagnosed with cancer when I was 13, and 2 years ago the doctors declared her cancer free and that was on 13. November. So for me it's sort of a date that symbolize that better times are coming, or a good change is about to happen. Which pretty much is what happens in this chapter :) **_

___**Once again thanks for all the nice reviews :)**_

Tris POV.

*1 month later*

Today is the day, I'm going to do the dance show. It's been a hard month with a lot of practice, but it's been amazing. All the practice has helped me getting my mind off Tobias, but I never stopped asking about him. Apparently the gang haven't seen him much either, because they never have new things to tell. I don't even know anything about the trail. I meet Christina on the hall.  
"Hey Chris! I was wondering if we could have lunch together, you know before the show" She looks down, like she is embarrassed.  
"Sorry Tris, we can't. We have plans"  
"Oh, what plans?" I ask, getting really curious.  
"Uhmm, well I can't tell you. I really have to go now" She starts to turn away from me, but I grab her arm.  
"Why can't you tell me" She gives me a smile that screams "it's fake".  
"It's a surprise Tris, you will see it at the show" She walks away, but I won't give up, so I just walk after her.  
"Christina why are you lying to me? I can't tell that you are hiding something" We walk outside, and now I am getting angry so I take a firm grip on her arm.  
"Tris, that really hurts, let go!" She tries to get out of it, but I hold on.  
"Then tell me where the hell you are going!" She sighs, and I can see that she finally gives up.  
"We are going to Four's trail, okay?" I drop my hand, and it feels like I've been punched in the stomach.  
"Why haven't you told me?" I whisper.  
"He asked us not to, he is afraid that it will get ugly and he doesn't want you to see that" She tries to explain.  
"But you knew how worried I was, you were there all the nights I woke up crying" The rest of the gang joins us, and they look at me with a weird expression.  
"Hey Tris" Zeke says, I frown at him.  
"Thanks for not telling me, keeping me death worried"  
"I am sorry Tris, but he told me not to tell you. He is my best friend" I nod, and I try to calm myself down.  
"I'm sorry, of course. I'm coming though; I will stay in the back" They look at each other for a second, and then nod in confirmation. We then leave for the court house.

* * *

Four POV.

I am dressed up in a nice suit that my mother bought me, we are sitting in a car getting escorted to the court house. As we enter the room, there is a lot more people than I expected. I instantly scan the crowed for my friends, and I sigh in relief when I see them and see that Tris isn't among them.  
"Tobias, I am not going to be here for the first part of the hearing. It's something new they are trying, I will come in when it's my turn to ask the questions. I will be following on the screens out here" I just nod and then she pads me on the back and walks out. The judge comes in, and we all stand up. The first 30 minutes goes by with us swearing to tell the truth and the judge reading the case file out loud. Then it's my turn to tell what happened.  
"Mr. Eaton, can you tell us what happened the day of the attack" The judge asks.  
"I was playing football, and the team we were playing against had Marcus Eaton as coach. At some point during the game, I lost it and that's when I attacked him" I say. The judge nod.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because I was angry with him"  
"What made you so angry?"  
"Because he used to beat me up when I was a kid" There is a lot of gasps and whispering.  
"Silence please!" The judge yells, when everyone is quite he continues. "I will now let Marcus Eaton asks some questions, since he is being his own lawyer" Marcus nods and stands up, he has an evil grin on his face.  
"So you say that I used to beat you, when did this start?"  
"Right after my mother left with that other guy, before that you "only" went after mom" I reply, Marcus is still wearing the same grin. Like he is finding this amusing.  
"So if this happened for that many years, why didn't you go to the police before and why your mom didn't either?" I knew he was going to use this.  
"Well, I don't know about my mother since I can't read minds, but I guess she was afraid. I was afraid too, you used to say that it would only get worse if I told anybody. Besides that; I didn't wanted people to pity me"  
"But you want pity now?"  
"No I want justice, if I'm going to be punished for my violence, then you should be punished too"  
"That's all I got" Marcus says and returns to his seat.  
"Well then we will have Mr. Eaton's lawyer to join us" He says, and then Evelyn comes into the room. I look at Marcus, and it takes him a few seconds before he understands who it is. Finally his face expression falls. I smirk.

* * *

Tris POV.

The woman really looks like Tobias, she got the same eyes and nose.  
"You are Mr. Eaton's mother, and you have been married to Marcus Eaton?" The judge asks, I hold back a gasp. That's Tobias' mother, she is beautiful.  
"What I am about to show you now is some pictures of the injuries my son got when he was younger" She turns on a projector and an image of I bloody back is now showing. The picture is a reflection in a mirror, Tobias took this picture by himself. I feel sick, and I feel like crying. I can hear people whisper and gasp in the room, Tobias' mother moves on to the next picture. This picture is new, because his tattoo is there.  
"If you look at the scar on Mr. Eaton's back, you can see that they are from that beating. I will now read out loud what a doctor said about this wounds" She pulls out a paper and starts to read.  
"_The wounds is from several strokes with some sort of whip or a belt, the cuts are so deep that it's impossible that the boy has done it to himself. A 12 year old boy can't hit with that much force_" I look over at Marcus, he looks like he is about to explode.  
"So Marcus Eaton used abuse you?" The judge asks  
"That's correct"  
"You have any questions Mr. Eaton?" He looks at Marcus, he hesitates but then gets up.  
"So if I used to be this awful, how come you never told anybody?"  
"You said that you would kill Tobias if I did, one day it was just too much and I left. Knowing that you probably would start beating him, so I was too ashamed to tell anybody" Marcus frowns, I still feel sick, the thought of Tobias being left all alone with that monster.  
"How come anyone haven't heard anything, I mean judging by the pictures it must have been painful and our neighbors must have heard something" He got a point, this makes me nervous. But Tobias' mother just smiles.  
"Well, if you look at the list of witnesses, there is an officer that was at our house one night after one of your explosions. He knew something was wrong, but because I said I feel, he couldn't do anything. Would you like me to call him in?" Then I see it, the "click" in Marcus' head. He is about to explode. Everything happens so fast, Marcus grabs Tobias by the collar and starts punching him.  
"You little son of a bitch! Worthless piece of shit!" He yells, as his fist is connecting with Tobias' over and over again. I get up from my seat and rush out, on my way out I see a bunch of security guards grabbing Marcus. I breathe heavily, all I want to do, is run in and check if Tobias is okay. But instead I walk out and head for the dancing studio.

When I get to the studio, I join the crew and change. I can feel that I am not focused at all, and the only thing I am thinking about is how Tobias' trail is going. Someone snaps their fingers in front of me.  
"You in there Tris?" Jordan, one of the dancers, says.  
"Sure. Sorry I am a little off today"  
"Something you want to talk about?" He sits besides, for a moment I look at him. He is shirtless and in basketball shorts, I have to admit that his muscles are impressive, but he is nothing like Tobias.  
"No, not really" I finally say.  
"If its nerves, then don't worry. You are one hell of a good dancer!" I thank him and we walk out on the stage, to rehearse one last time. I mess up a couple of times, but it's nothing big. We sit down in the back to get something to eat before the show, I am friends with them, but they are not even close to my soccer friends. One of the guys, Luke, has been showing a little too much interest. I am confused, because I don't know what to expect if Tobias returns and I don't know if I am allowed to see other people. I know that I would be sad if Tobias started seeing other girls I would be sad, so I just don't do it. I feel an arm around my shoulder, I don't even need to look to know who it belongs to.  
"So Tris, if this dance ends up being a success, will you go out with me?" Luke says, flashing me a white smile. I shake his hand of, and try to return the smile.  
"Well, then I will be the judge of that"  
"Whatever you say baby!" He walks of and I shake my head, one of the girls, Natalie, looks at me.  
"You don't like him do you?"  
"Naah, not really my type" She smiles, and look down at her hands.  
"So, you wouldn't be mad, if I…. you know… sort of tried to start dating her?" I let out a small laugh.  
"No, knock yourself out girl!" The instructor comes in.  
"Alright guys, we are on in 5 minutes! Don't disappoint me!"  
We walk out and the show is on.  
Everything is going great, I keep looking for my friends, but it's hard and there are a lot of people. We reached the session where Luke has to lift me, as he lifts me up I can see the gang. I smile to myself, and continue the show. I've never danced like this in my lift, it's amazing. The show ends and the crowed goes crazy, we take bow and walks backstage. Once I am cleaned up I run out again, trying to find my friends. I see them and run into a big group hug.  
"You were amazing Tris!" Uriah yells at me.  
"How did the trail go?!" I yell.  
"It went crazy, it was terrible to watch" Zeke says. I can feel my heart fall, it didn't go. He will go to jail, and I can't see him for God knows how long. I take deep breath.  
"Please tell him that I love him, and I will wait for him" Christina smiles a bit.  
"Why don't you tell him yourself?" She says, I look confused at them and then they step aside. Tobias walks towards me, with a hoodie pulled over his head. He looks older, he got some bruises in the face from Marcus' outburst. He gives me a small smile.  
"Hey Tris" God I've missed that voice, I close the distance between us. I pull down his hoodie, and touch his cheek gently. Then I wrap my arms around his neck, and it feels like we were never apart.  
It feels like home.


	22. Chapter 22

_**New chapter up! :D I am trying to update as soon as possible, since school is out I have so much more time :D Yay! Anyway, I hope you will stay for more chapters! ;) Enjoy! **_

Four POV.

I could stand like this forever, just holding her tight, but we break away way too soon.  
"We need to talk" I say, more a statement than a question. She nods, and leans in to whisper.  
"Yes, but later okay?" I nod, and she turns around.  
"So should we go out and grab a beer? To celebrate, everything" She turns around and gives me a smile, which I return. As we start walking, I grab her hand, out of habit. It takes me a second to realize what I am doing, and I let go of it.  
"Sorry" I mumble, she looks up at me with a small smile, before taking my hand back in hers.  
"I don't mind" she whispers.  
"Yo Tris! I thought we were going out if it went well" Some guys yells, I turn around to look at him. He looks a little scared, I probably look scary as hell. Tris lets go of my hand, and walk over to the group of dancers.  
"Sorry guys, me and my friends have something more important to celebrate" She is about to turn around, but the guy who called after her grabs her shoulder.  
"Hey baby, don't be like that, we are going to have a great time" Is he freaking kidding, I walk up and put a hand around Tris' waist, making this "Luke" dude, dropping his hand.  
"If you don't mind, me and my friends are going to take this beautiful lady out" They all stare at me for a couple of seconds, before nodding and backing away. We walk back to the others.  
"God I've missed you" She whispers, I can feel butterflies in my stomach.  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you too"

* * *

Tris POV.

We have found a quite bar, and we are on our second beer.  
"So what will happen to Marcus now?" Uriah asks.  
"Well, there will be a trail against him, which I have to testify in. Plus what happened in court today" He turns to me "By the way, Marcus did this to me" He points to his face.  
"I know" I say. He looks at me confused.  
"You know? You were there?"  
"Yeah, sorry. I really couldn't just sit there. The others tried to keep it from me, but I forced it out of them" He just nods, I know he isn't mad, I guess he don't like the idea of me being there watching the whole thing. He is trying to shelter me.  
"Anyway, he will probably get a long time in jail"  
"Cheers on that" Zeke exclaims, and we all raise our bottles.  
"So what about you and your mom? How is your relationship?" Christina asks.  
"Well, it's still kind of weird. Must be weird for you to, since I've told you she died"  
"Guess you had your reasons" Zeke says. We just sit and chit chat for some time, I glance at Tobias every now and then, and every time I find him already looking at me. It makes me blush, just like the time we first met. Suddenly the music gets louder and some people goes on the dance floor. It's "Club can't handle me" by Flo Rida, Christina grabs me by the arm and drags me out.  
"We need to dance to this song! Show me what you got!" She screams. I start to do some of the moves from "Step Up 3", soon everyone have joined us. Soon the crowed have formed a circle, and we take turns to dance in the center. I dance with a guy, who has terrible moves, but who cares? It's funny, soon someone cuts in. I look up to see it's Tobias. I look at him confused. Tobias hates dancing. I wait for him to make a move. He starts doing some old school break dance, I smile to myself and dance along. By the end of the song, we are dancing close. Very close. I tease him by leaning close to his lips, he grabs me and leans into my ear.  
"Maybe we should have that talk now?" I nod in respond, and he grabs my hand and drags me out in the nice night air.  
"I thought you said you hated to dance?"  
"Well, just because I hate it, doesn't mean I can't. I only dance for special occasions" He smirks.  
"And this is a special occasion?" I ask, returning his smirk.  
"I don't know yet, I will tell you by the end of this conversation. You want to go to my hotel room, it's right over there" he points to the big Hilton building, I look at him with open mouth. "Yeah, my mother is paying" I let out a little laugh.  
"Sure let go. Such a spoiled kid"

* * *

Four POV.

I let her into the room, this is the first time I am here too. So I gasp along with her. This is way to fancy for someone like us.  
"Wow" She says, and sits down in the couch. I join her, and take a deep breath. Knowing we need to get to business.  
"Well I've been thinking, and I want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have treated you like that, like you were a kid who did something wrong. I should have been supportive, and I wasn't, for that I am really sorry" She says, looking down at her hands.  
"Well, I am sorry too. I know I should have told you about the feelings I had towards Marcus, and that game. Instead of trying to get you out of the way. I am sorry I didn't trust you with that" I say. We sit in silence for what seems like hours, then she puts a hand on top of mine.  
"Can you forgive me?" She asks. Did she really just ask that?  
"I already forgave you" I say, trying my best to smile. Because I am nervous about what I am about to ask.  
"Can you forgive me? And more important; Will we be able to go back to normal?" She thinks for a moment.  
"Of course I forgive you, Tobias. But we can't go back to normal, but we can use this to make our relationship stronger and better. It's about making each other stronger, and I think you are the only person in the world who are strong enough to make me stronger"  
"You are right" She nods, and takes both of my hands in hers.  
"You said you needed time, because you couldn't be with anyone. Do you need more time?" She asks, I meet her gaze, but look away quickly, trying not to get lost in her eyes.  
"I wish I could say that I didn't needed more time, but everything is a mess now. With the new trail, but I love you and I am not asking for much time and I am not asking you to wait" I stutter. Actually I really hope that she is going to wait for me.  
"Tobias, I love you. Only you. I've been surrounded by shirtless guys for a month, but the only guy I've looked at is the one on my wallpaper. I am going to wait, as long as you need me to. When we first started dating, you were waiting for me, now it's my turn to wait for you" I wrap my arms around her, as soon as the last words leave her mouth.  
"You are perfect" I mumble into her neck. "You deserve so much better than this" She pulls away and shakes her head.  
"Shut up" she says simply and pulls me back into the hug. Her stomach makes sounds, indicating she is hungry. I pull away, realizing I am hungry too.  
"I will go after some food, wait here, make yourself at home"

* * *

I walk down to the kitchen, there is some leftovers from the dinner. I fill up a tray, and take elevator back up. When I walk in I find Tris in bed, wrapped up in a robe, her hair wet from showering. She looks a sleep, I walk over and place the tray on the nightstand. Her eyes snap open, and she looks at me.  
"Let me take a look at that nose" she says. I bent down, so she can do her work easily. She pulls of the patch, and hold in a moan of pain.  
"It's bleeding through. They should have given you stiches" She says, starting to clean the cut with something that stings really badly. I look into her eyes, and it only takes me a moment to get lost in them. She stops what she is doing, and moves her hands down to my cheeks. I place my hand on her cheek, and she place a kiss in my palm. I don't know who of us leans in first, but suddenly our lips smash together. I get up and sit beside her in the bed, not breaking the kiss. She moves onto my lap, placing a leg on each side. I forget about everything I said an our ago, I don't need more time. I need her. Now. I start to push the robe of her shoulders, but she stops me. She breaks the kiss, breathing heavily. She rests her forehead against mine.  
"I thought you said you needed more time" She says, biting her lip. I kiss her check, her neck and down her collarbone before meeting her eyes again.  
"All I need is; You and me" I say, with that I fit my lips to hers again. She pulls my shirt off, and sighs against my lips when I finally push the robe of her. We fall back into the bed, holding each other.  
We found each other again, but it feels like we were never actually lost.


	23. Chapter 23

_**New Chapter, enjoy it! :D  
yesfangirlingismylife Your reviews makes me smile everytime. I love your story by the way!  
thanks for ALL the kind reviews, really makes writing worth it ;) **_

Tris POV.

I wake up with Tobias' arm wrapped around me, judging by his steady breathing, he is still asleep. I snuggle closer to him, and start placing soft kisses on his chest. I can hear him sigh in pleasure, I move up to his lips and place a kiss on them. He slowly starts to kiss back, I break away before he can deepen it.  
"Hey beautiful" he says, and starts to play with my hair.  
"Good morning, slept alright?"  
"I haven't slept this good in months" He smiles widely.  
"So you don't regret this?" I ask, his smile disappears.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Well, you said you needed time. I don't want to rush you into anything"  
"That was just me being a complete idiot, not realizing how much I need you"  
"Well, I am glad you said that. Because I really need you too" I lean in to kiss him, and he starts to deepen it, this time I let him.  
"Don't you ever get enough?" I ask giggling.  
"Enough of you? Never"  
Soon we repeat the actions from last night.

Hours later we are meeting up with the rest of the gang, we are going to a diner called The Pit. I look up at Tobias as we are walking, he is wearing black jeans, a black tight t-shirt and sunglasses. I take a moment to admire how handsome he is, not that I forgot about that, but it still amazes me.  
"What are you staring at?" He asks smirking.  
"Just a very handsome man"  
"Look who is talking. Well I didn't really ask you this, so I am doing it officially now. Will you be my girlfriend again?" I just laugh, and reach up to kiss his cheek.  
"You really need to ask after what happened last night and this morning?" I can see him blush, and I place on more kiss on his cheek.  
"Sure I will be your girlfriend again" I say, we are at The Pit and I see the others waving at us. We join them, and Christina is the first to notice our joined hands.  
"You guys "solved your problems?"" she asks.  
"Yeah, everything worked out just fine" I say.  
"Oh my god, thank god" She says and hugs both of us. We all look at Uriah, who is sniffing and I think I just saw a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"What the hell? Are you crying little brother?" Zeke says, in an amused tone.  
"Yeah, I am crying okay? But it's just so beautiful, and I really miss Marlene" The guys laughs, while all the girls hugs Uriah and tries to comfort him.  
"Aww, little Uri. How is Marlene anyway? Haven't talked to her in a long time" I say.  
"Well she is fine, she is doing great at that University. She is coming for the holidays"  
"God, with all this going on, I totally forgot that the holidays are coming up soon. You guys want to come to Michigan with me? Caleb has rent a cabin for me, and it's big enough for all of us. I just need to go out with Caleb and my parents one of the nights" I say.  
"You know I am going to stay with you no matter what babe" Tobias says. I smile at him, and kiss him on the lips.  
"Well we would love to, maybe we can celebrate Christmas together" Will says, we all nod.  
"I don't know man, can you girls cook like my mother?" Uriah says. Everyone starts laughing.  
"When will stop thinking about food?" Zeke says, slapping him in the back of his head.  
We all laughs, and it's times like these I know I chose right, when I chose soccer over ballet.  
When I chose Chicago over Seattle.

* * *

Four POV.

I am happier than ever, and I can tell that Tris is too.  
"What is going to happen to you and the college? You think you can come back?" Will asks.  
"I really hope so, but I am not sure. Even though Marcus dropped the case, I still broke the rules" I shrug.  
"We can talk to the principle as well, I am sure the coach will try to get you back as well. Can't miss our star player" Zeke says, I smile at that. My phone rings, and I look at the display. It's Evelyn.  
"Sorry guys, I have to take this. It's my mother" I get up and walk out of the diner.  
"Hey Evelyn, any news?"  
"Yeah, I was thinking that we could go out for dinner? You can bring Tris as well, I really would like to meet her"  
"Sure thing"  
"I will sent a driver to get you, are you at the hotel?"  
"No we are at a diner, The Pit"  
"Cool, he will be there in 10 minutes" The line goes dead, and I walk back into the diner.  
"Hey Tris, will you go out to a dinner with me and Evelyn?" I ask. She smiles widely.  
"Sure, when?"  
"Uhm, in 10 minutes"  
"Oh, 10 minutes from now?" She looks stressed, I wonder why?  
"Yeah"

15 minutes later we are sitting in a very fancy car, I had no idea that Evelyn made this kind of money. I see Tris looks nervous.  
"You alright?" I ask, taking her hand.  
"No! I can't believe you're making me meet your mother in this outfit. She will think that I am scum" I give her "you are kidding right?" look, and then I start laughing.  
"Tris, you look fine. Look at me; I am bruised in the face, I am the one who looks like scum" She doesn't answer she just scowls, I let out a sigh.  
"Driver, can you pull over for a moment?" I say.  
"Tobias, what are you doing?"  
I don't answer that, I just grab her and pull her with me out of the car. I walk up to the first man I see.  
"Excuse me sir. I need to ask you a question, what do you think of this beautiful lady?" I say gesturing to Tris. He takes one look at her.  
"She is very pretty, very naturel as well" I see Tris blush, and look away.  
"Thank you" I pull her with me again, over to the next man.  
"Hallo my good man, can you tell me what you think about this girl" He looks at her with a hungry look, which makes me want to punch him in the face.  
"She is very sexy" He says, I pull Tris away quickly. Moving on to the next man.  
"Tobias, that's enough. I get it"  
"This is what you get for being so self-critical" I find the next man, and stop him.  
"Hey, sorry to stop you. I need you to answer a question; what do you think about this young girl next to me?" He looks at her, and then back on me.  
"She is a cutie, but I rather spend some time with you" Now it's my turn to blush, and I can see Tris giggling.  
"I am sure he would love to, but right now we need to be somewhere" She grabs my hand, and drags me back into the car.  
"Well that was embarrassing and not a part of the plan" Tris slaps my arm.  
"That was a compliment" She laughs.  
"I only want that kind of compliments from you" She shakes her head.  
"Can we get to that dinner now?" She exclaims  
"Sure. If you stop acting like you are in "Meeting the Fockers"" I joke, she finally laughs.  
"Sometimes you are just a little bit too crazy" She says, laughing.  
"Crazy for you" I say.  
I hear her mumble "and too corny" under her breath, which makes me smile widely as we step out of the car.  
We are greeted by a very overexcited Evelyn.  
Well this could get embarrassing.


	24. Chapter 24

_**YAY! New chapter! I must say that I have no idea when or how to end this story :O So for now I will just keep it going ;D Enjoy and stay for the rest of it! **_

Tris POV.

I feel very out of place here, this restaurant is so fancy and everybody is wearing super fancy dresses. I think Tobias can sense it, because he suddenly grabs my hand under the table and gives it a little squeeze. The waiter is coming, and honestly I don't even understand the menu.  
"So what can I get for the young gentleman?" She asks. Wonder why she asks him first, she looks like she could eat him alive.  
"Do you have burgers?" He asks, and I try to hold back a laugh.  
"I am afraid not, I can just take the ladies order instead" Lucky for me Evelyn goes first.  
She orders something that sounds French, and a glass of wine. Then waiter turns to me.  
"And for you little miss?" Little miss? Really?  
"I will just have the same, just with water please" She nods and writes it down, before turning to Tobias.  
"I will just have the same as her" He points to me. She walks away.  
"So Evelyn, what's the news?" Tobias asks.  
"Well the trail will be on December 2th, I am not going to take this case myself, but one of my fantastic colleagues will take it. I am going to testify, you are going to testify and the officer will do it too. It will be fine" she says, the waiter comes back with our drinks. I take a sip of the water, before asking.  
"How long do you think he will get?" She sips her red wine, and shrugs.  
"Well, worst case scenario, for him, is 20+ years. He will at least get 3 years for what happened at the court house" I nod, and Tobias and Evelyn keeps discussing what they should tell when they are testifying and what doesn't matter. Then our food comes, and I am starving, so when I look at my plate I almost let out a groan. I don't even know what it is, but it doesn't look like something that will make satisfied. I look over at Tobias, and he is wearing the exact same expression.  
"What. In God's name. Is that" He asks, poking to it with his spoon. Evelyn chuckles.  
"That's potato soup" I can feel myself make a face of disappointment, I look over to the table next to us, where the man is about to eat a huge steak. For a moment I think about jumping over and grab his plate, and just run out of the restaurant.  
"You two want a steak instead? Please feel free to order, I can easily eat your soups" Evelyn says, starting to wave the waiter to our table again.  
"Are you sure? We don't want to use all of your money" Tobias asks.  
"Of course, don't be ridicules Tobias" the waiter comes back to our table. "the two young people wants to order a steak instead" she says, pointing at us.  
"Sure, which steak would you like?" She asks Tobias. Seriously? Where did "Ladies first" go?  
"I would like a medium rare rip eye steak" She writes it down.  
"Alright, and your little sister will just have the same?" I choke on the water I was sipping, and the waiter gives me a strange look. Tobias looks at her annoyed.  
"My _girlfriend_ can speak for herself" The waiter's eyes widen, and she looks embarrassed, annoyed and disappointed at the same time.  
"I am sorry, and you miss?"  
"I will just have the same" I smirk, and turn to Tobias. "you didn't have to give her such a hard time" I say.  
"Sure he did, she was rude" Evelyn interrupts.  
"It's okay, I am used to it. Other girls normally don't understand why Tobias wants to be with me" I explain, trying my best not to sound hurt.  
"Speaking about you two, tell me about you. How did you guys meet?" She says.  
"Tris moved here two years ago, to play soccer for the Dauntless. I was her coach" He says with a small smile, I smile at the memories too. It seems like a decade ago, when I first saw him.  
"Cute, and then it was just love at first sight?" I start to laugh a little.  
"Not exactly. Tobias hated me, he thought I was a smart mouth. He treated me like shit, because he needed to keep is reputation as this tough coach" I say laughing, Evelyn joins me.  
"You know I thought you were amazing the first time I saw you, I just never imagined that you would like someone like me" We both look at me in "aww".  
"I didn't know that" I whisper, smiling widely at him.  
"Tobias, that's so very sweet" Evelyn says, sounding like she is about to break into tears.  
"And I also wanted to keep my reputation"  
"Buuh! You ruined the moment!" Evelyn yells, which makes everyone looks at our table.  
"No he didn't" I say with a smile, and lean into him. Our lips are about to meet, when we are interrupted by the waiter. Is she doing all this on purpose? I am about to give her a death glare, but then I see the stakes in her hands and I immediately forgive her for ruin the moment. I dig into the steak, and I feel like I am in heaven.  
"You said that you were her soccer coach in Dauntless, but I thought that you played football in Abnegation?" Evelyn asks.  
"Well, I did. But I couldn't stand Marcus, so transferred to Dauntless. Moved in with Zeke. Then after two years with happy times, we got a new coach. Guess who" He says.  
"That son of a bitch" Evelyn says under her breath.  
"Yeah, so I got that job. Well Marcus got fired quickly after, because he couldn't control his anger after a lost game" Tobias explains, and I remember it all too well. How he went crazy at the dining hall, and screamed at everyone.  
"He was insane, he both threatened me and Tobias" I say, chewing on the delicious meat.  
"He did?" Evelyn says. Tobias looks at her.  
"Don't even think about it" He says, I look at him confused.  
"Why not? It will help our case, it's harassment" Evelyn says, still confused I look at her.  
"Would you care to explain what's going on?"  
"Would you like to testify in the case against Marcus? It will really help our case"  
"You don't have to asks that" I say, like it's the most normal thing in the world.  
"Tris, you don't have to.." Tobias starts, but I cut him off.  
"Tobias, don't even start. Asking if I want to help putting the bastard, who beat you when you were a kid, in jail? I say hell yes. Don't try to talk out of this, you would have done the same for me. This is all I can do to help, so please let me help okay?" I take a deep breath, realizing I was talking very fast.  
"Okay" he says. (**Yes, a small The Fault In Our Stars reference! ;) Is that book and movie just amazing or what?)**

* * *

After dessert we are about to leave, we stand outside.  
"I was so nice to meet you Tris, I am really looking forward to next time" she says, giving me a hug. I feel myself trying to return it less awkward as possible. She pulls away, and walk over to Tobias.  
"Nice to see you too, I will call you in some day okay? For God's sake; Keep Tris, she is adorable" Then she jumps into her car, and drives away.  
"Well that was awkward" Tobias says, taking my hand and starting to walk in direction of the hotel.  
"No it wasn't, she is so very nice"  
"I can't believe she asked you to testify" He says, shaking his head.  
"And I can't believe you didn't. I want to help you, and this is the only way I can. So let me"  
As we enter the hotel room, I strip of my clothes and jump into bed. Moments later I feel Tobias lay down beside me, and wrapping his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.  
"Are you tired?" he whispers against my hair, I ignore his question.  
"Was it true what you said today?" I ask, with my back turned to him.  
"What do you mean?" he asks, drawing circles on my bare back.  
"That you thought I was amazing the first time you saw me?"  
"Of course. I really can't believe you didn't notice. I remember I told you were beautiful, but you thought I only said that because I was drunk. The truth is; The effect you had on me, it scared me. You made me weak and strong in the same time, it was weird and it was wonderful" He says. I smile into my pillow, and I feel like a stereotype teenage girl for a moment.  
"In that case" I say turning around, and climbing on top of him. "I am not tired at all"  
Then I finish the kiss we started in the restaurant. For a moment I am glad that I didn't give him this kiss in the restaurant, course the kiss starts to develop into something that wouldn't be inappropriate in a restaurant.


	25. Chapter 25

_**New chapter is up! :) Once again I want to say thank you for all the kind reviews! ;) I am thinking about writing a new story when this one is finished, something you would read? Anything special?  
**_**_Anyway, enjoy the chapter. _**

Four POV.

I wake up to the sound of my ringtone; I get out of bed trying not to wake up Tris. I grab my phone and walk into the other room.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, this is Max. You know principal at University Of Chicago. I was wondering If you could come down here, I would like to discuss your future here, can you be here in an hour or so?" He says, I can feel the happiness growing inside me.  
"Yes, sure sir. I will be there"  
"Good son, then I will see you in a bit" He hands up, and I walk back to the bed room.  
Tris is looking at me, with an expecting expression.  
"It was Max, he wants me to come down on Campus to discuss my future on the University" She smiles up at me.  
"That can only mean that you get to stay! That's amazing Tobias!" She pulls me down to bed and hugs me tight.  
"As much as I want to stay like this, I need to be on campus in an hour" She nods, and I get up and put some clothes on.  
"I am coming with you, I need to talk to the coach. There is a game Wednesday and I am ready to play. Speaking of game, there is a game tonight for you guys right? Playing for the spot in the state finals. You think you will play?" She asks. Shoot, I haven't really thought about that, I have no idea how the coach feels about all this.  
"I have no idea, I really hope so" I say, and we leave the hotel room.

When we get to the campus, me and Tris separate. I head for the principal's office, and knock lightly on the door.  
"Enter" He says. He looks up from his laptop. "Oh Mr. Eaton. Come in" I nod once, and then take a seat in front of him.  
"Well, it was a very awful episode at the football field, and even worse at the trail. I am very sorry about everything. If you could just have told us what it was about, we wouldn't have let that son of a bitch get near the school. Well, it is very much against our rules, violent behavior. But since you had your reasons, and you never showed this kind of behavior before, so you can return and start your classes from tomorrow" He says.  
"Thank you very much sir. How about the football team?" I say with hope in my voice.  
"You have to take that with the coach" He answers. I nod and get up to leave. I walk out and find Tris leaning against a wall.  
"So?" She says.  
"I'm back baby!" I yell, and pull her in for a hug. She laughs, and kisses my cheek.  
"Fantastic! And the football?"  
"I need to find the coach" I say, and grab her hand and walk out of the school. I see the coach walking towards the locker rooms, probably setting up for the game later.  
"Hey coach!" I yell, he stops and turns around. I can't quite read his face, but there is something telling me that he isn't that happy to see me.  
"Eaton, I see you are back" He says.  
"Yeah, they let me come back" I say, looking at him with hope in my eyes.  
"Well, what you did that night was the stupidest thing I've ever seen. You ruined the team, you know how lucky we are that we got here? Stay out of my sight Eaton, I can't stand the sight of stupid people" He spits and the walks away, for a moment I just stand there. Looking at the spot we were standing at 2 seconds ago. It's then I realize how much football means to me, and how many consequences there were for my stupid choice. Tris looks at me with sad eyes.  
"I am sorry Tobias, maybe Max could talk to him?" She asks, I just shake my head.  
"Don't worry about that Tris, let's go get something to eat"

* * *

Tris POV.

We sit in silence at the diner, waiting for our food.  
"So, I forgot to ask; what did the coach say to you?" He asks.  
"Uhmm, I am good to play. We are also playing for a spot at the state finals. Will you come and watch?" I ask, I really hope he will. I love it when he is there, it makes me really want to be good.  
"Of course I will be there" I smile widely, and then our food comes. We eat and chitchat.  
"I was wondering; if you are not on the team, does this mean you need to pay for the rest of the college. Will you lose your scholarship?" I ask, Tobias looks away.  
"I honestly don't know" He whispers, he looks thoughtful for a long moment.  
"You know what? I will go for a walk, I will meet you back at the hotel" He gives me the keycard.  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
"Just for a little walk. I'll be back before you start missing me" He says, kissing my forehead and leaves before I can argue. Poor Tobias, he is really sad about all this. There must be a way to talk to the coach. I pull out my phone and call Zeke.  
"Trissy!" He yells when he picks up.  
"Zeke, I need you to help me. Coach is pissed at Four, he doesn't want to let him play tonight. I need you and the football team to talk him into letting him play"  
"Sure thing! I will talk to the guys, meet me at the locker rooms in an hour" He hangs up, and I call Christina.  
"Hey girl!"  
"Chris! Get the rest of the gang, and the rest of the soccer team and meet me at the football locker rooms in an hour" I can hear her start to ask questions, but I just end the call and walk back to the hotel room. I find all of Tobias' football equipment, and put it into a huge duffel bag. I then call Tobias.  
"Hey Tobias, we are going to watch the game tonight. Can you meet me at the locker rooms in 40 minutes?"  
"Sure babe, see you there"  
I swing the duffel bag over my shoulder, and walk back to the campus.

I walk into the locker room, and see that everybody is there.  
"Thanks for coming guys, this means a lot to Four" Moments after Four enters the room.  
"Wow, there is a lot of people here. What is going on?" He asks.  
"You will see" Uriah says. Currently Four can't see me, because I am standing behind the entire football team. The coach enters, and stares with wide eyes at Four.  
"What are you doing here Four?" He spits.  
"He is here to play" Zeke says.  
"I don't think so"  
"We need Four, and we want him" Some other guy says. This makes me smile, and I can see Four is smiling too.  
"Well this isn't democracy, it's my decision"  
"Then we won't play" Zeke says.  
"That's just stupid" The coach says, frowning.  
"Maybe, but we win as a team and lose as a team. We are not a team without Four" Jack says, which surprise me, because I thought he was an ass. The girls steps forward.  
"Let Four play, or you will be playing for nobody tonight. We will get the entire crowd to leave" Shauna says.  
"Fine then, you are in Four. Get dressed, and do it fast! Before I change my mind" He leaves, and we all start to clap and cheer.  
"Thank you so much guys, you are so amazing. There is one problem though, I don't have my stuff" I push my way through the crowd, setting the duffel bag in front of him.  
"You did this? I should have known" He says, pulling me in or a passionate kiss. I smile against his lips, as I hear all the girls making cat sounds, and the guys howling like a wolfpack.  
"Thank you! I really love you" He whispers, pulling back a little. I smile at him.  
"Go get them Tiger! Make me proud, and don't make me regret I went through all this difficulty"


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys, new chapter is up! I think this story will end in some chapters ;) And then I will write a new story, which I really hope you will read and like! By the way: I hope you don't mind that I made Evelyn good in this story, thought that Tobias could have at least one sane parent :P  
**__**Enjoy the chapter! :D**_

Four POV.

*three weeks later*

I can't believe that Tris and the guys did that for me at the game, I played the game of my life and we are now in the state finale. Tris played one hell of a comeback game as well, and the girls team are going to play the state final too. The game is today, so we should all be happy and excited. There is only on problem, today is 2th December and also the day of Marcus' trail.  
"Tris, there is no reason for you to stress out like this. Don't testify against him, we can easily win without you" I say, as I watch her walking back and forth in the room. Thinking about a solution, which she has been doing for the last three hours.  
"So can the team!" She exclaims in frustration. "And you are more important than a soccer match"  
"I don't want you to regret this. So are you absolutely sure?" I ask, sitting on her bed. She walks over and sits down next to me.  
"Tobias, I am going to be in College for three more years. Which means: Three more state finales. Today, I will be at the trail and when I have testified, I will take a cab back and make it to second half" She says, touching my cheek. I lean in and kiss her.  
"Thank you. I don't want to sound like an ass, but we need to get going" She smiles, and grab her duffel bag.  
"I just need to tell the coach, meet me outside in 10 minutes?"  
"Sure thing, see you"  
We both walk out, and I head to my room. Zeke is doing some kid of abs-workout, with an app on his IPhone. I am laughing like a maniac, when I notice that "Eye Of The Tiger" is playing on the stereo.  
"You are laughing now, but when I'm more ripped than you, you will be asking me for advice" He says, while making a couple of sit-ups.  
"I doubt that listening to a movie soundtrack and a mechanic woman's voice, telling you what to do, will get you abs" I say chuckling.  
"We will see" He says between the sit-ups.  
"Besides, don't you remember what happened the last time you went to the gym with me?" Zeke stops in his sit-ups, and turn off the music. He gets up.  
"We agreed not to talk about that. Ever again" He says whipping some sweat of his forehead.  
"Talk about what? That you ruined the gym floor with you vomit?" I say, smirking.  
"Hey! I told you! I ate IHop before I met you!" He exclaims. I laugh.  
"You are not supposed to eat a big meal before a workout"  
"Whatever man. Aren't you going to the trail?"  
"I am on my way, just wanted you to wish the others luck tonight huh? And cheer extra loud for Tris, if I don't make it back"  
"Sure thing bro. I am sorry I can't be there, but I promised Shuana…" I cut him off.  
"Zeke, it's totally fine. I need to go now, see you later Gator"  
"In a while crocodile" He says smirking. I laugh and walk out, when I get out Tris isn't here yet. A moment later she comes sprinting towards me, her face expression makes me laugh.  
"Go go go!" She yells as she runs past me, I run after her and catch up with her.  
"What's up?" I ask, catching my breath after we have stopped.  
"Coach got freaking mad. He throw paper balls after me!" She laughs, and I join her.  
We catch a cap, and as we take off towards the court house, Tris takes my hand. I meet her eyes.  
"Let do this. Together." I squeeze her hand.  
"Together" I repeat.

* * *

Tris POV.

Sitting in the court house makes me uncomfortable; I look down at my watch. The game starts in 10 minutes, lucky enough I am the first to testify. I notice that Marcus chose to bring a lawyer this time, makes me more calm that Marcus won't be the one asking the questions. The trail starts with the judge reading the case aloud, I zone out and lose track of time. I snap back to reality when I hear the judge saying my name.  
"Then we will bring the first witness, Beatrice Prior" I look up at the clock as I get up, it's been 30 minutes. I take a seat in front of the judge. The first to ask questions is Evelyn.  
"Start by telling us about how Marcus acted around in Dauntless"  
"Well, he was very aggressive. Always yelling like crazy, and throwing with stuff" I say.  
"Where you aware of Tobias' past with Marcus?"  
"Yeah, or after two weeks I was. Tobias told me everything"  
"Did Marcus ever threat Tobias or you?" She asks.  
"Yes. One night there was this episode, where me and Four got into a fight with one of Marcus' players. Then in the morning Marcus came up to me, and threated me said he would punish me for hurting his players. Then he grabbed my broken hand, and when I told him to let go he just squeezed it tighter. When Tobias came and asked him to get off me, he turned around and said that he would punish Tobias for what he did" I stutter, thinking of how afraid I was that day.  
"Thank you. That's all" Evelyn says, and then Marcus' lawyer gets up from his seat.  
"So you said that Marcus was threatening Tobias?"  
"Correct"  
"Can anyone confirm that this happened?"  
"I highly doubt that. Since it happened two years ago" I say, laughing sarcastically.  
"How do you know what Tobias told, wasn't a complete lie?" I want to get up and smack him in his face, just for suggesting that Tobias is lying.  
"Well, I saw Tobias' eyes that day. They were filled with anger and horror, eyes don't lie" Are say. He nods a couple of times.  
"That's all" He says.  
"Fine, Mrs. Prior, you can return to your seat. We will take a short break" I get up and walk over to Tobias and his mother.  
"You did so well, Tris. Thank you very much for the help" Evelyn says, giving me a tight hug.  
"No problem" I say. I look at Tobias.  
"I will follow Tris out, I will be back in five" He says, and takes my hand and leads me out of the room.  
"You are okay?" I ask, looking at him concerned.  
"Yeah, I just wanted kiss you goodbye. Not sure that all those people in there would approve it" I laugh and lean in for the kiss, the kiss takes me by surprise. It is so powerful, and passionate. I feel his tongue run over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let him. The kiss continues for a minute or so, and when we break apart I feel very lightheaded.  
"I think you are right. That would have been inappropriate" I say laughing.  
"Yeah. Now go, win that match I will see you"  
I turn around, and I once again find myself leaving Tobias at a court house.  
But hopefully, this will be the last time.


	27. Chapter 27

_**NEW CHAPTER! I will try to update tomorrow, but I am sick and I am stressed to get well be**__**fore my soccer season starts on monday ;) But I will try to write a bit tomorrow ;)  
Somone asked is this is inspired by the movie "She's the man". I would say no, but I love that movie! If you guys haven't watched it, when do it! ;) Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **_

_**XoXo  
Nana **_

Tris POV.

The cab stops, and I run with all of my speed towards the field. It's still 0-0, and there is 30 minutes left on the clock. I change my close, coursing a bunch of nasty guys to whistle. I thigh my shoes, and run up to the coach.  
"I am ready Coach" I say.  
"Bench Prior" He says coldly.  
"What? Why?"  
"You made your choice, you chose not to play. But if you are lucky I will put you in, in the last 10 minutes" His eyes never leaving the field. I frown and sit down on the bench.  
"You on the bench Prior? Someone take a picture" Jessica jokes, I smile briefly.  
"Well, coach wasn't found of my decision about choosing to help my boyfriend, putting his psychotic dad in jail" I say sarcastically.  
"I understand, you know Prior; Soccer is most important thing in the world" We start laughing at her excellent parody on our coach.  
"So how is it going out there?" I ask, nodding towards the field.  
"It's pretty even. Think we are going in extra time, maybe penalties" She answers, I shiver.  
"God, I hate penalties! I don't have the nerves"  
"I feel ya girl"  
We watch the game for a couple of minutes, before the coach turns towards us. I feel hope raise inside me.  
"Calbert! You're in!" He yells, and I feel my face fall.  
"Sorry" Jessica says and gets up.  
"Don't be, go kick ass" She smiles and runs onto the field, Shauna takes the place beside me. I give her a hug.  
"Well played, or at least what I saw" I say.  
"Thanks, how was the trail?"  
"It was fine, not that bad" We watch as Jessica clears her first ball.  
"Way to go J.C!" Shauna and I cheer, I look for Tobias in the crowd, but he is not there yet. I give a small wave towards the other boys, and they all wave back. There is 15 minutes back on the clock, I see Uriah whispers something to the others and they all smile and nod. Suddenly they start to yell.  
"We want Prior on the field, Prior on the field" I can feel myself blush.  
"If you want Prior on the field, let me hear you say "hell yeah"!" Soon the whole crowd is cheering, and I must be red as a tomato and smiling like a fool now. Coach turns around.  
"Prior. In. Don't disappoint me"  
"I would never do that Coach!" I say as I run onto the field. I take a quick look at the crowd, but Tobias is still not there. I sigh, and get my head in the game. It's really just back and forth, and no big chances. There is 2 minutes left, I intercept the ball and take of towards the goal. I pass to Christina, and then run in position. I get the ball, and run towards the goal. There is only 2 players between me and the keeper. I get passed the first one easily, and I am past the last one, but then she puts out her leg and I am down. I hear the whistle and look up, and see the reff pointing at the penalty spot. I get up and get high fives from the other girls, I am about to get the ball, but then coach yells.  
"Sophie takes it" I hold back some of my anger.  
"I want to do it myself!" I yell.  
"I don't give a damn what you want! I decide. Sophie takes the penalty!" I hold back my tears, and take the spot next to the ball. Ready for a rebound.  
"Don't worry baby! It should have been you!" I hear someone yell, I look up to see Tobias waving. I can't help but smile.  
"How much time back reff?" I hear Sophie ask.  
"10 seconds. So this is the last chance"  
Sophie takes five steps back, ready to kick. Then the whistle goes off, and Sophie runs towards the ball. I can tell that it's too slow, and the keep jumped to the right side. She saves it, and I take off along with five defenders. I get to the ball first, and place it close to the post and out of the keepers reach. I run in pure joy, and take of my shirt. I always hate when I see players do this on TV, but I couldn't help it. I am attacked by my team, and they are celebrating me. But right now there is only one person I want to celebrate with, I start to push through the crowd and then my eyes locks with his. I run towards him, and jump into his arms. His hands on my bare back makes me shiver, though I have felt this plenty of times before.  
"I am so proud of you! You are so great!" He says.  
"Fuck the game, how did the trail go!"  
"17 years" He says with the biggest smile I have ever seen, I smash my lips against his.  
"17 years?! That's amazing!" I say between the kisses. The gang joins us.  
"VICTORY PARTY IN THE GYM!" Zeke yells.  
I laugh, and I feel more alive than ever.

* * *

"Christina, aren't you done yet?" I hiss, as she is doing something to my hair. She's been working on me for almost an hour, and all I want is to go out and celebrate with Tobias and the rest of the gang.  
"Would you chill? I said I am done in 2 minutes"  
"You said that 15 minutes ago" I say under my breath. I can feel her doing the final touch, and then she turns me to the mirror.  
"Take a look" She says. I must admit that I look pretty good, and I can't help smile as I study myself. I look like a freaking woman.  
"Nice job, Chris! Let's go and celebrate!"  
The students did a great job sitting up this party. We find the others pretty fast, and get some drinks.  
"God guys, I love you so much!" Uriah blurs, clearly pretty drunk. We all laugh.  
"We love you too Uri!" Shauna says.  
"To us!" Uriah says, raising his glass for a toast.  
"To us!" We all say, and take big sip of our drinks.  
"Well if we are making toasts, then I want to make one to" Zeke begins, we all smile at each other, knowing this one will be good.  
"Well, let's start by saying that the girls did an amazing job today. You fought to the very last minute, that Tris would be the one to end it isn't really a surprise" I start to blush, and Christina nudge me with her elbow.  
"So to them. But also one of our friends, my best friend, Four, has been exempted from a huge burden. His father is in jail, and there is nothing that he can do to make Four's life miserable again. So let's raise our glasses, and agree on; that this is one of the greatest days" I can feel a little tear pressing its way out from the corner of my eye, a tear of pure happiness. I raise my glass along with the others, as I wipe my tear away.  
"Damn you Zeke, don't make Tris cry! You are ruining her make up" We all laugh, and I walk up to the bar to get a refill. I feel a pair of arms around my waist, and I don't even need to look to know who it is.  
"Tobias" I whisper, with a small smile on my face.  
"Tris. You look so very beautiful tonight" I turn around in his arms, so I can face him. He places a kiss on my forehead. I am about to say something, when one of my favorite songs start playing. "All of me" by John Legend.  
"Will you do me the honor and dance with me" Tobias asks. I nod and smile. We hold each, and move around in small circles.  
"Sometimes I wish that I could sing and write lyrics" He says, I laugh at the random statement.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's perfect way to tell someone "I love you", the perfect way to express all feelings" He says, I look up at him, trying my best to do a seductive look.  
"You want to say you love me, and express all your feelings?" He catches it immediately.  
"Yeah, do you have any ideas how I could do that?"  
"I think so. Follow me" I say and grab him by his tie. I can hear him laugh, and he gladly follows me. When we enter my room, he throws his phone on the bed and then turns to me. I can see his hungry eyes glowing, and makes me blush.  
"You know, I really think Chris is going to hate me for ruin your make up and hair" He says, moving slowly closer to me.  
"I don't care" I say, and close the last space between us. Our kisses is hungry, and full of passion. We fall dawn to the bed, and his hands finds the zip of my dress and mine the buttons of his shirt. I flip him over so I am on top of him, I move my hands to the hem of his pants, I hear him catch his breath and it makes me smile. I move up, and kiss him again. Then his phone starts to vibrate, I look at it and then at Tobias.  
"It's your mother" I say, breathing heavily.  
"Screw her" He says, pulling my lips back to his. I pull away a bit.  
"No, screw me" I say, it makes both of us laugh. Tobias takes a deep breath, and then hold my face so I look him in the eyes.  
"I love you so much" He whispers. I kiss him hard, and I know that this is enough to make him know that I love him just as much as he loves me. I kiss his jaw, as I think to myself.  
_All of me loves all of you_

* * *

We roll away from each other, breathing heavily. I try to catch my breath, and then I roll over and place a kiss on Tobias' cheek.  
"You want something to drink?" I ask, getting up.  
"Yes please" I walk over to the fridge, and pull out to soda cans. I look at my phone on the table. There is a few messages from Chris, one from Uriah and to my surprise, there is a missed call from Evelyn and a voice mail. I walk over to the bed as I am listening to the voice mail, I can feel my eyes widen and I drop a soda can.  
"What's wrong?" Tobias says, and sits up in the bed.  
"It's Marcus" I say, my voice barely a whisper.  
"He's dead"

* * *

_**A bit of a cliff hanger, I know ;) Sorry guys! Hope you liked it anyway ;)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**So i really need you guys' help! I am thinking about making this the last chapter, but I'm also thinking about writing to more that skips like a year forward. Or do you want some chapters about the gang going to that cabin for Christmas? Write ideas in review or in a Private Message ;) Would be really helpfull! It sucks bad, I am still sick so I missed the first pratice in the season. Feel like killing myself!  
**__**Anyway: Enjoy the chapter ;)**_

Four POV.

I am lying in my bed, thinking everything over. Apparently Marcus took his own life, maybe is for the best. I know how they treat child abusers in prison, and he probably would have ended up more dead than alive anyway. Tris enters the room.  
"Oh you are back. What did they say? What happened?" She asks, sitting down on Zeke's bed.  
"He hung himself, they spared me the information about how. He would rather die than suffer in prison, freaking coward" I said, like the words tasted bad in my mouth.  
"How do you feel about it?"  
"I am not sure, I know I am supposed to feel bad in some way. I mean, he was my father. But I am not feeling like my father just died, sure it's weird, but I'm also kind of relieved"  
"I understand. My boyfriend's dad just died, and the only thing I can think is: "Thank God, I am never going to see that terrible man again"" I turn my head towards her and smile.  
"Some cruel couple huh?" She smiles back.  
"Have you decided if you are going to the funeral?"  
"I guess I am, just to put the last bad feelings in the coffin with him" I sit up in bed, and start to play with a football.  
"Sounds like a plan" She says, getting up and sits down beside me.  
"You are coming with me right?" I say, looking at her with a pleading expression.  
"Sure, I mean, if you want me to"  
"I want you to, and I sure also need you to. It feels like you are the only thing that keeps me sane in these days" She gives me a shy smile and kisses my cheek.  
"We are doing it together then" She says  
"Together"

It's weird, I have been prepared for this for days, but now that I am standing here, I feel like I am choking. I look over to the hole, and the coffin is standing beside it. I am watching from a safe distance, there are not many people there yet. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn around to see Tris with a worried expression.  
"You're okay? You look really pale" She says, placing her warm hand on my cheek.  
"It's fine" I say, taking her hand in mine and walk towards the grave. The few people there looks at me, it looks like they are trying to figure out who I am. Guess he didn't tell much about me, doesn't matter, I do not tell people about him either. Someone walk up to us.  
"You must be Marcus' son, Tobias right?" He put out his hand, and take it and shake it once.  
"Yeah, that's me"  
"You probably don't remember me, I haven't seen you since you were this high" He put his hand down to his knee, to illustrate the height.  
"No I am sorry sir, I don't remember"  
"Well, I am sorry for your lost" He says and then walks away. The ceremony starts, and I take a deep breath and squeeze Tris' hand a bit tighter.  
" We are all here today, to say goodbye to a great man: Marcus Eaton" I zone out, mostly because what he tells about Marcus is bullshit, but also because I am starring at a man. A man I am sure I've seen before, but I can't place him. I hear Tris frowns, and she leans into me.  
"I call BS" She whispers. I chuckle a bit, and wrap my arm around her.  
"Many of you may have heard a lot about Marcus these last couple of months, but it's important not to listen to that" My head snaps up. Important not to listen to that?  
"One man's word should not change what you mean about him" I can feel myself having trouble breathing, I loosen my tie knot and take deep breaths.  
"We don't even know if all of this is true. Only God knows" I feel like running up, and knock him out and rip my shirt off to show them my back. I can take it, I need to get out of here. I get up and start to walk away, someone steps in front of me and I can see that it's the man I've been starring at. His eyes have the same color as mine.  
"With all respect young man. You don't leave a funeral"  
"That's for me to decide" I say, and try to get away from him, but he just takes a firm grip on my arm.  
"Let go of him!" Tris hiss, she is now at my side and looks like she is ready to throw punches.  
"You two get your shit together, and sit down and show my brother the last respect" I almost gasp as he says that, now I remember him.  
"Uncle James" I whisper. "I remember you. You came to our house one night, right after one of Marcus' outburst. You saw me and drove me to the hospital, and then you told them I got beat up by some kids from the school. You helped him cover it up" He let's go of my arm.  
"Tobias, you have to understand…"  
"Stop it, I don't want to hear excuses. Go sit down and pretend that Marcus was the most amazing man in the world. I am sick of it!" I say and yank my arm free, we walk a couple of yards and then Tris wraps her arms around me.  
"It's okay Tobias. I am right here" I wrap my arms around her, and pull her as close as possible. We stand there, for I don't know how long. She moves in my arms, and there is a sound from my pocket. She looks at me, and then digs into it. She pulls out a piece of paper.  
"What's this?" She asks.  
"It's a speech" I whisper, taking it from her.  
"For Marcus?"  
"Yeah" I put it back in my pocket.  
"You want to read it?" She asks. I frown.  
"Not in front of these people. I don't want to ruin their perfect image of him"  
"Uhmm, in case you haven't noticed; They are all gone" She point to the grave, and sure enough there is no one there and there coffin is in the open hole. I shrug and start to walk towards it.  
"You want me to wait somewhere else?" She asks, I shake my head.  
"No I need you here"  
I take a deep breath.  
"Marcus. There is an old saying: Like father like son. In my case I really don't hope that I end up like you, you were a terrible father and a horrible husband. Even though you have been a terrible father, and you have beaten me up so many times that I lost count, you have still taught me an important lesson. You have showed me how I shouldn't be, you've become my worst case scenario. My propose in life is to be a great man, be a fantastic boyfriend, husband one day hopefully and maybe even a wonderful dad. Only to show you that, that's how a life should be lived. We always had one thing in common, like most sons and dads: Football. Only difference was that you were never supportive. You always said I was worthless, and that I would never win a championship in my life. Well guess what; Tonight I am playing the state final, and I will win it for you. Not to make you proud and not to honor your memory, but to prove you wrong.  
May you rest in peace dad"  
I let out a deep breath, and rip the paper apart and throw on the coffin. I realize that this is the first time I have called Marcus "dad". I turn around to see Tris with tears in her eyes, for some reason it makes me laugh.  
"That was very beautiful" She says, whipping her tears away.  
"Oh stop crying, your baby" I say nudging her ribcage. She laughs and smacks me playfully on the arm.  
"Let's get going, you got a game to win"

Tris POV.

Tobias is getting dressed for the game, and so am I. I promised him to wear his jersey from last season. There is a light knock on the door, and I walk to open it. I am really surprised to see who it is.  
"Mom? Dad?" I ask, giving them a weird look.  
"Sweetie" My mom exclaims and they walk in.  
"Not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"  
"Can't we come to see our son in law playing the state final, without it being weird?" My Dad says, look at him like he is the weirdest person ever.  
"Since you weren't there at my state final, I consider this as really weird" I look at them, trying to figure out why the hell they are here. Then it strikes me.  
"Oh my god! You are here to be a shrink!" I yell, my dad looks embarrassed.  
"You think Tobias is going to have some sort of melt down, and it will ruin our relationship. I told you dad, just because you are a psychologist, you don't need to step in and give every person a section. Tobias is fine, I am fine, we are both fine" My dad is about to say something, but I stop him by holding my hand up.  
"Since you are here, can you give me ride to the airport? I need to pick up a friend"  
"Sure thing honey" My mom says.  
As we walk to the car she leans into me and whispers.  
"I had nothing to do with this, he insisted" She says, I laugh.  
"Oh I know"  
The ride to the airport is filled with small talk. When we get there, I see Al and some other guy, George it must be, standing on the sidewalk. I roll down my window.  
"Hey there love birds! Hop in" I yell.

The guys run unto the field, and the whole stadium goes crazy. We all dressed up in school's colors, and we are painted in the face.  
"Your boyfriend is number 4 right?" George asks.  
"Oh yes" I say with a huge smile.  
"He is really hot!" He exclaims.  
"Hey I am here!" Al wines.  
"Can you let me finish? But not as hot as Al"  
"Aww" Both Al and I say, and Al leans and kiss George.  
"Gaaaay" some idiot from the other school yells.  
"Hey crutch mouth! Shut the hell up!" I yell, the people from my class starts laughing. The guy gets up from his seat.  
"Watch your mouth, you're little slut" He yells back.  
"Hey pall! Sit your ass down, here we don't discriminate based on sexuality" I turn around to see that it was Sebastian standing up for us, I look at him in surprise.  
"Don't get excited Prior!" He yells, and I just shake my head and turn my face towards the game.  
"Totally guy" George says.  
"Totally!" Al says in very high female voice.  
"Shut it guys! The game is about to start!"  
The ball is snapped and I see that Tobias is open, so does the quarterback and he throws it to him. He gets a few yards, before he is smashed to the ground by a huge boy. I hate this part of the sport. I take a deep breath, knowing that this will be a rough game.  
By the end of the game we are leading with 2 touchdowns, both scored by Tobias. I am sure that his is broken, he had a pretty rough fall. We all stand up, ready to run onto the field.  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6,5, 4, 3, 2, 1," A scream of victory is drowns the sound of the final whistle. We all run and surround the guys, I grab Tobias by his facemask and pull of his helmet. He is wearing a big smile, and I kiss him while smiling against his lips. We look at some people trying to knock down the field goal posts.  
"I am heading to the shower. See you in a bit. Victory party is in the garden right?" He says. I nod, and gives me a last kiss before leaving. I turn around and find my parents.  
"You guys are going?" I ask.  
"Yeah, tell Tobias that it was one hell of a game" My dad says and hugs me. I am pulled away by Christina.  
"Come Tris, we need to set up the light show!" She drags me towards the garden, and hand me a bunch of lights and a ladder.  
"You take that tree"  
I crawl up and start to tie it around the tree, I look down and see Tobias under me.  
"Hey" I say  
"God?" He says smiling, I giggle. I looks up at me.  
"I am coming up" He says.  
"No, no. I can come down" I say remembering his fear of heights.  
"Too late!" He climbs the ladder, and settles next to me. We sit in a nice silence for a moment.  
"Tobias?"  
"Yeah Tris?"  
"You know that thing you said in the speech? About being a good husband?" I say looking down.  
"Yeah?" I can hear the smile. I take a deep breath.  
"Coulditbethatyouarepicturingmeasyourwife?" I say very fast, while letting out my breath. He chuckle a little.  
"Tris, I didn't get a single word of what you just said"  
"I asked" I hesitate. "If you are picturing me as your wife" I blush and look away, I feel his fingers wrap around my chin. Turning my head back towards him.  
"Tris, how could I possibly be thinking of anyone else?" This makes me break out in a wide smile.  
"So you want to get married" He says, with a huge smile.  
"Of course!" I exclaim.  
"Someone push the button!" Chris yells from somewhere. I look over at Tobias.  
"Everything is getting better now right?" He leans in and kiss me, it feels so nice. I don't get how it still feels like the first time, every time we kiss. The lights are on, and I we are now visible for everyone. Everyone start to whistle and shout.  
"Way to go Four!"  
We break apart smiling, he leans his forehead against mine.  
"Yes. Everything is getting better now"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey guys, sorry for not updating! I've been on vacation, and I forgot my computer -.-. Well this is the last chapter, the end of it all :O Sad Sad.. Thank you for all your kind reviews! If you like, you can check out my new story "Things Will Get Interesting". Enjoy the final chapter ;)**_

***4 years later.***

_Tris POV. _

It's my last year of college, and I am really looking forward to be done with it. Tobias' finished 2 years ago. After that he decided to join the military, and he is now on a mission in Afghanistan. To be honest I really don't like that he is doing what he is doing, but wanted to do this, and I know he is being careful. Or at least as careful as you can be in a warzone. He has been away for 5 months, and is coming in home in 2 or 3. He has been texting me once or twice, so I miss him insanely. Tonight is the last soccer match, my last state final. Al is here, my brother and my parents.  
"You're alright Tris?" Christina asks throwing her shin guards at me, I must have zoned out.  
"Yeah, I am fine" I say throwing it back to her. I get changed and gather the girls around.  
"Alright girls! This our last game! At least some of us. We are going out there, and we are going to have the time of our life! Have fun, making whoever is watching proud. Let's kick ass!" I yell, and the other girls are yelling with me. We run onto the field, and are ready to start. The game is boring, nothing to cheer about. We take the lead with 4-0 by the end of the game, and the only reason the crowd is still going crazy is because this is the last game. The final whistle goes off and we all jump into each other in happiness, then we hear a voice over the speakers.  
"We would like the crowd to stay in their seats, and the players to stay on the field and line up on the middle" We do as we are told.  
"What the is happening?" I whisper to Christina, she just shrugs.  
"We will like to give a special thanks to our captain Tris Prior, she has been captain since her freshmen year" The coach walks up to me and hands me a box.  
"Nice job Cap" He says with a wink.  
"Thanks coach" I open the box, and I can't believe it. It the new Nike HYPERVENOM Phantom iD soccer cleats, I almost scream like the rest of the girls. I receive a hug from each of them.  
"Now our marching band will perform The National Anthem, please stand" We all sing a long, at some point towards the end the song changes. I feel like I've heard this song before, somewhere, but I can't remember it. People then start to gasp and chatter, I look at Christina confused, she smirks at me.  
"I would turn around now" She whispers, so I do. And what I see almost gives me a heart attack. Tobias is walking towards me, he is wearing his uniform. He is more tanned, besides that, he hasn't changed at all. He looks better actually. I want to run to him, and jump onto him, but I can't. I am frozen, in shock.  
"What are you doing here" I say, and I realize I am crying.  
"Don't cry babe" He says, whipping my tears away. He then gets down on one knee, reaching in his back pocket. Instantly my hands go up and cover my mouth. He pulls out the box, and flips it open. The ring is beautiful, it must have cost him a fortune. I stare into his deep blue eyes.  
"Beatrice Prior, would you maybe like to marry me?" I let out a small laugh, laughing about his choice of words. He looks up at me nervous, and then I realize I am supposed to say something.  
"There is nothing in this world I want more, than marry you Tobias" I say, we both don't give a damn about me just saying his real name. He get up and I jump onto him, and pull his lips to mine for a passionate kiss. I hear Christina scream.  
"SHE SAID YES!" I laugh against his lips, we pull apart and he slides the ring on my finger. Then it hits me, the song the band is playing, it's our song. The Farris Wheel song.  
"You remembered our song" I whisper.  
"Of course I did, I will never forget that song. I had my first kiss with my fiancé to that song" I smile at the word "fiancé".  
"Uhmm, fiancé, I already love this" Tobias chuckles and kisses the top of my head.  
"Well you better" He says and we laugh together.  
"That ring looks good on you" My father says from behind, I turn around and hug them all. Caleb walks over to Tobias, and pads him on the back.  
"Gratz Four, you two are meant to be" Caleb says, Tobias smiles widely.  
"Thank you. Brother in Law" Caleb's expression changes.  
"Don't push it" He says flatly. We all laugh together.  
I want to capture this moment and stay in it forever, I am so happy, and I can't stop smiling. I wrap my arms around Tobias' neck, and kiss him for a long moment. When we pull apart our foreheads are still touching.  
"I've missed you so much" I whisper, not noticing what's going on around us.  
"I've missed you too, I can't even explain it. I don't think it's normal to thing that much about a person" He says kissing my cheek, my nose, my lips and then the ring.  
"Now it's forever you know" he says looking at the ring.  
"That's all I am asking" I say giving him a peck on the lips.  
"Good, because that's all I got" He pull me closer.  
"Perfect" I whisper into his uniform.  
"Perfect" He repeats into my hair.


End file.
